


A Reflection of Oneself

by Cherry_TheGenZ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Realistic Minecraft, Amnesia, Angst, Bad Parenting, Brothers, Enderman-Hybrid Ranboo, Fluff, Forgetting, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Philza, Manipulative Tubbo, More tags to be added, Painboo, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Realistic Minecraft, Sad Ranboo, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sadnoblade, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trust Issues, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, bad Memory, bad father Philza, dont worry phil becomes a better parent later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_TheGenZ/pseuds/Cherry_TheGenZ
Summary: "You know what L'manberg does to traitors, Ranboo."An anarchistic pig sneaks into L'manberg for his dog, and witnesses a scene he's seen himself in before, and a kid who is so similar to him.He saves him.The two are at war with L'manberg. What will be caught in between the crossfire? What will be lost?Ranboo and Techno get in between multiple plots of Tubbo's, and even if (when, hopefully) they 'win' against the president of L'manberg, what more must they fight against to survive?
Relationships: Implied Unrequited Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF) - Relationship, Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 513
Kudos: 2607





	1. Panic, Painful Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Or: The aftermath of Tommy betraying Technoblade, and the aftermath of Ranboo being exposed as a traitor. The butterfly effect is a strange thing, and the story progresses further and further with each twist and turn.
> 
> \--  
> Multichap, featuring lots of angst ! I'm expecting a lot of plot, and for anybody wondering why the plot is so twisty and turn-y, it is because of my own impulsive writing. I have an outline for the plot, am expecting at least 60 chapters, but otherwise I've no clue where I'm heading with this. I hope you all enjoy the journey, because not even I - the author - know where this is headed. Careful for any tws, and please do tell me what tags I should add !
> 
> Screw canon!
> 
> !! Edited Summary on 3/10/21 !!

Ranboo cannot stop the crawling, creeping panic that crawls from his shadows into his mind, rendering any thought of common sense meaningless. His mind is all too fast and too slow and he  _ knows  _ he needs to calm down but right now the matter at hand is even more important because he-

He can’t find his book. He put it in  _ this  _ chest, and he should’ve put it in his ender chest but he’s stupid, so stupid and he didn’t put it there for safe keeping and maybe he really is dumb and just forgot where it is but-

His mind is clear this time, not filled with enderman static as it usually is but instead focused with anxiety, trying to scan the area because he  _ knows  _ he put it in this chest, but it’s not  _ here. _

That book holds all his secrets, everything he needs because when he dies he wanted to remember and when he’s alive he wants to remember everything because he forgets, he forgets terribly and horribly and he doesn’t want to forget but-

But his book is gone. Why is it gone? What is somebody has it, what if somebody has it and they’ve read through it he could be destroyed with that book he could be sent away or killed and he’s not safe, he’s  _ not  _ and now he’s rummaging through multiple chests in his house and his mind is running through a list of people who could kill him with that book on a range of most dangerous to least but he can’t even rank them like that, they’re  _ all  _ untrustworthy, they’d all send him out without any regret, they did it to Tommy, they’ll do it to him-

And there it is. Familiar writing in one of his multiple chests, but it’s not in the same spot. It is not in the right chest, not where Ranboo had last put it and he’s hit with the realization that somebody had read it.

It is a fact, and Ranboo knows he is not safe.

\--

The festival is tomorrow. They’re going to kill Dream tomorrow.

Ranboo doesn’t think it’s going to work. It won’t work, because it’s  _ Dream.  _ A part of Ranboo simply knows that Dream is not somebody to be tricked with something such as this, he’s too intelligent and another part whispers that Dream cannot be killed by normal humans.

He can’t help but agree with both little voices. 

\--

No. No. No. No. No. No. 

No, no, no, no, no, no, no-

Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono _ nononononono _ **_nononononono-_ **

This cannot be happening. It can’t. This is the worst possibility, the only thing he doesn’t want to happen, he needs to wake up from this nightmare and wake up, he wants it all to  _ stop. _

Why are they fighting again? Why is everybody always fighting. He was told this would be a safe space, somewhere he could belong but all that’s happening is fighting and arguing and pain and tears and  _ hurt. _

He’s so confused. The enderman noises are getting louder, so much louder and he can barely  _ think  _ and it hurts and Tommy’s yelling- why is Tommy in L’manburg he thought it wasn’t safe? - and Technoblade’s here, he doesn’t know why and-

Ranboo doesn’t know anything. Where is his book? His book will help him understand. His book-

But his book isn’t safe. It isn’t safe because somebody read through it and he almost forgot about that because of his confusion but his book isn’t safe and neither is he-

And once again is Dream making a big speech, an accusing one that Ranboo  _ knows  _ is going to end with one of his friends in pain again and hurting again and Ranboo doesn’t  _ want  _ that. He wants to punch Dream, wants to knock the masked man out or even worse, because if Dream is gone his friends will be  _ safe. _

But he can’t do that. Because he’s Ranboo and he’s dumb and he’s a coward, of course he couldn’t stand up for his friends, he can’t even stand up for  _ himself.  _

He’s barely paying attention, too wrapped up in his own thoughts and own mind when he realizes that Dream’s yelled out his name. Everybody’s attention is forceful dragged to him and he hates it, hates the eyes on him and he resists the urge to make sure his mask is still covering his green eye because the  _ eyes,  _ they’re all staring and he doesn’t  _ want  _ them to, he wants their eyes to stop looking and his endermen part whispers that if he killed them they’d stop staring. He ignores it.  _ (Even as his hands twitch to grab his sword) _

“And  _ Ranboo  _ is a  **_traitor!_ ** He’s been talking to Technoblade, look it’s all in his book-”

And rage flows through Ranboo’s veins. There is so many eyes on him and he needs them to stop looking so instead he’ll give them something  _ else  _ to look at.

He punches Dream, right at his mask and the mask chips and it is so satisfying. He hopes it hurts like hell. It’s a loud noise, and Ranboo feels no regret for a good fifteen seconds because all the eyes are on Dream and not on him, and Dream is on the ground in shock.

Then the eyes return and his anxiety returns and Ranboo is so scared, he’s horrified and he wants to run and so he does. He teleports away, far away, not to his house but far into the forest where he can be alone because he doesn’t want to see them to hear them he doesn’t want to  _ be here. _

And in the forest he throws his book to the ground, falling to his knees to rip it apart because it’s useless, it’s meaningless and the enderman noises are getting  _ louder,  _ tears are falling to the ground in a rush and they  _ hurt _ , water  _ burns  _ but it only burns one side and he hates it he wants to stop crying because he hurts inside and out and he wants it to  _ stop. _

He wants it to stop but it doesn’t stop and the screeches are getting louder and he can’t stop. It doesn’t stop and it won’t stop. It never stops.


	2. How Many Second Chances?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy just wants to be warm. Tubbo wants power.
> 
> Both of them desperately crave things, willing to do whatever to gain them. Even if it hurts others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i updated the same day i posted this im sorry im just so excited and i love this and love writing this !! SOON IS ANGST AND THE ACTUALL TECHNO VIBES. EXCITEMENT.
> 
> enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> (PS: tubbo's probably ooc. oops)

Home. A feeling that Tommy hasn’t really felt in a long time. Exile was cold, freezing and it felt like being stuck on a floating piece of ice, all by yourself with no way out and it’s cold and all you have is your small puffs of air and you eventually cuddle into yourself because it’s  _ freezing- _

Tubbo is warm. Tubbo has been warm. Tommy knows this. Tommy..?   
  
Tubbo is warm. Tubbo has been warm. Tubbo exiled him.

Tubbo feels cold. Warm but cold. Like trying to warm an icicle- it’s not freezing but not warm either. It confuses Tommy. He and Tubbo are best friends, right? Tubbo is happy to see Tommy, right?   
  
Tubbo should be warm, but he feels cold.

Why is Tubbo cold? Tommy doesn’t know. Tubbo feels like Dream. Tubbo feels cold but warm sometimes and it’s similar to Dream and Tommy doesn’t like it but it’s Tubbo. It’s his Tubbo.

Tubbo is always busy. Tubbo doesn’t talk to him much.    
  
But it’s okay, because he has his Tubbo back and that’s what he needed. All he needed was his Tubbo and his discs, and Tubbo would help him get his discs. 

Right?   
  
But somewhere in him, the old Tommy is screaming. The old Tommy wants to come back, the old Tommy wants to go back to his older brother. The old Tommy wants real warmth, silly and rough and not perfectly-fake, and certainly not with Tubbo who hurt him and betrayed him then left him alone all alone all alone  _ all alone  _ **_all alone._ **

Unfortunately, it does not work out like that and this Tommy stays with ‘his Tubbo’ who doesn’t really act or feel like ‘his Tubbo’. Tommy craves warmth, anything to chase away the cold, and Tubbo gives him just enough warmth to want to stay.

(This warmth does not amount in any way to the warmth Tommy felt at Technoblade saying he was worthy for the axe of peace.)

\--

Tubbo considers himself a good person. He’s done what he can for L’manberg, he’s been a  _ good  _ president. He put the nation above everything else, because that was the role put onto him and no other president had done so.

(Tubbo forgets Schlatt sitting at his office chair for hours, tugging at his hair while trying to sort out the taxes and keep the country together until he eventually gave up- resorting to alcohol due to the realization that this country was already doomed from the beginning.)

So Tubbo did whatever he needed to keep L’manberg together. Because L’manberg was all he had. It was all he  _ needed  _ to have. Who cares if Dream bosses him around, if he needs to exile his own best friend? It hurt, but it was for  _ L’manberg. _

He had Tommy back now, but- he’d been doing so much  _ better  _ without his old friend. He was in charge.  _ He  _ was making decisions. He wasn’t being outshined by Tommy every single  _ day. _

Now Tommy was back. He didn’t want Tommy back.

Tommy came back and  _ suddenly,  _ Tommy was their leader. They acted like  _ Tubbo  _ wasn’t their president. They acted like he was the vice again, like he held no power and Dream’s words rang in his head because he’s a  _ bad  _ president because he has no power and all he can wonder is how to  _ gain  _ power.

Wilbur is a bad example. He ruled with influence and charisma, but his insanity wasn’t something Tubbo wanted to copy. Schlatt was an alcoholic, simple as that.

Tubbo had to think. Who ruled, who held power and kept power and stayed above them in every way-

Dream.

Dream  _ himself. _

Dream held power, Dream had influence over  _ everybody,  _ people  _ listened  _ to him. So surely, if he acted like Dream he’d have power? People would listen to him?   
  
They would hear his voice and not disregard it, his throat would not scream but only release whispers anymore- it could become loud and clear and demanding like Dream’s,  _ Tubbo  _ could have  _ power. _

But first, he needed to show his hand of cards, show his power as the president of L’manberg. He had Quackity on his side, knew Quackity was just like him, craving power and authority.

There wasn’t much to choose from. Last time, he’d tried and failed to take down Technoblade. He’d long since given up on stopping Technoblade.

But now? Now, Tubbo thinks it’s time to give another little ‘show’ like he’d tried with Technoblade. After all, the execution podium stood there, a perfect spot to deal with a traitor.

After all, L’manberg has its own way to deal with  _ traitors. _

\--

It is the next morning that Tubbo discusses this with Quackity, Fundy, and Tommy. Quackity he knows is all for it, with his eyes aflame with energy. Fundy’s a coward, but will follow along since Tubbo has more influence than he does. And Tommy? Well, Tommy looks unsure and confused, as per usual nowadays- but Tommy will always be on his side. That’s one of Tommy’s fatal flaws, of course.

So it is with gleaming eyes, promising blood that Tubbo explains his plan to deal with Ranboo. This time, there’s no way to fail. Ranboo’s too dumb, too cowardly and Ranboo couldn’t stop them.

They send Tommy to get Ranboo. Because Ranboo would  _ trust  _ Tommy most out of all of them; Tubbo knows of at least a few things and included is that Ranboo delivered letters to Tommy in his exile on a normal basis.

Surely, Ranboo is closest to Tommy- and Tommy’s just intelligent enough not to inform Ranboo of the plan. It’ll all go well because both are naive and touch-starved and maybe Tubbo was like that before. Before L’manberg was destroyed, before his friends pushed him down and down and all he felt was hurt. Current Tubbo hates past Tubbo.

  
Past Tubbo was stupid. The current Tubbo would be smarter, even if he had to be crueler. Because time took away the happy and brought pain and Tubbo couldn’t  _ care  _ for anybody else anymore. It had been too long, too much hurt- it was too late for Tubbo to be forgiving and forgiving. So instead he’d use this second chance to rise up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !! lmao time to start working on the third chapter because im so excited to write ranboo's character!!! im so excited i love writing ranboo's character aaaaaaaaaaa


	3. What Happens to Traitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, you betrayed us all the same,” Tubbo mournfully says, “And you know what happens to traitors, Ranboo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehheehehhehehehehe
> 
> i've spent two hours doing sucky art and then finished writing this chapter in five minutes. i'm very smart.
> 
> :))))) enjoy

It was suspicious and anxiety-inducing, the way that Tommy nervously asked Ranboo to follow him. But Tommy was his friend.

Tommy was his friend, right? Tommy. Tommy. Tommy’s his name. And Tommy is his friend. Tommy wouldn’t lie, because Tommy…?   
  
Why can’t he remember?   
  
Why is Tommy his friend? When did they meet? Why does Ranboo trust him? Where is his book?   
  
His book?   
  
Bad book.

Ranboo shouldn’t use the book.

(Why doesn’t he use the book?)   
  
But Tommy is his friend and friends are good so Ranboo should follow him. No matter how much anxiety and guilt claws through his stomach as he trails after the blond who promised a big surprise. Ranboo ignores the tendrils of suspicion in his mind.

Because even if Ranboo forgets a lot, he has good instincts and is very intelligent. He is.

He just forgets. Forgets important memories, people, and most of all forgets to be cautious. So blindly he walks into the spikes, forgetting that people are cruel and evil.

\--

It is a cruel act. It’s cruel and it will hurt Ranboo but something inside of Tubbo cackles happily at the thought of another person hurting.

Tubbo’s really not sure where such a feeling comes from, but he wants the naivety to disappear. He wants Ranboo to hurt like he did, for Ranboo to suffer and feel such terrible betrayal that he’ll  _ want  _ to die.

\--

Tommy leads Ranboo to the execution stand, nervously fiddling with his hands. Is this the right thing to do? He’s hurting Ranboo. Ranboo who was his friend.

But Tubbo said it was the right thing to do, and Tubbo’s his best friend so it was definitely the right thing, correct? It had to be. Tubbo had to be right. Tubbo was all he had left. But.. Ranboo’s his friend as well. Friends don’t hurt friends.

But didn’t his friends all abandon him? 

Not all of them. Ranboo stayed. Ranboo sent letters. Ranboo talked to him. 

But so did Dream and Dream was just manipulating him. Was Ranboo manipulating him? Ranboo didn’t seem like he’d do that. But maybe he would?    
  
Tubbo was right. Tubbo he could rely on, and Tubbo said that Ranboo was a traitor and bad things happened to traitors. But.. shouldn’t Tubbo understand? Tubbo should understand, Tubbo was hurt as well, so why was Tubbo hurting somebody else instead?   
  
Tommy didn’t know. He didn’t want to know. He just wanted to be warm and Tubbo was warm when he asked Tommy to get Ranboo, so Tommy would do as Tubbo says. Because then Tubbo will be warm again, right?

Right.

\--

Tubbo smirked as Tommy told Ranboo to stand on the same spot that Techno had. He could tell Ranboo felt anxious, but as soon as Ranboo was in place, Tubbo pressed the lever on the ground beside the building he’d stood to the side of. 

Immediately, he heard a screech of pain, sounding glitchy as endermen usually do. The water buckets had formed a cage around Ranboo, truly ensuring that the enderman-hybrid couldn’t escape. Tubbo watched as the tall teen hunched into himself to avoid contact to the water.

He hid his smile under an innocent look as he stepped out of the shadows. He’d have brought Quackity, but then he’d be sharing some of the work with the man and really he wanted to do this himself. 

“Ranboo! Ouch, that must sting, huh,” Tubbo greets politely, as though he were not the one who set up the trap. Tommy looked horrified, Tubbo noted.

“You see, I can’t just  _ ignore  _ Dream’s words from before, you know? You’re a  _ traitor,  _ Ranboo,” Tubbo says, trying to gain pity as he stared sadly at the floor.    
  
Ranboo tried to speak up, to defend himself, but Tubbo didn’t give him a moment, “Why would you do that? Aren’t we friends?”

Tubbo’s voice is sickeningly sweet, and Ranboo isn’t completely stupid, it’s a dangerous tone and the water burns and he can’t even get out and he’s  _ panicking. _

“Well, you betrayed us all the same,” Tubbo mournfully says, “And you know what happens to traitors, Ranboo.”

  
  
Ranboo freezes at Tubbo’s words. He watches fearfully as Tubbo walks closer to the lever, which still holds an anvil on top of the contraption. 

He’ll be crushed to death. He doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to die he can’t die he won’t die please he doesn’t want to  _ die- _

He begins screaming, begging Tubbo to let him free. 

“Tubbo, we’re friends, right?! Let me free, I won’t ever do it again, please-” his voice is desperate and loud but Tubbo just smiles at him.

Tubbo’s not gonna let him out. Ranboo’s going to die. Ranboo’s going to die and it’s going to be painful and then who knows what Tubbo’s gonna do.

He doesn’t want to die. He doesn’t want to die.  _ He doesn’t want to die.  _ **_He doesn’t want to die._ **

“T-Tommy, I’m your friend, don’t let Tubbo do this, this is  _ wrong _ ,” Ranboo yells, knowing he’s right because this isn’t good, this isn’t Tubbo, this isn’t the L’manberg he was  _ promised. _

Tommy looks away, and Ranboo tries a last effort to run through the water. But it burns, it hurts and when he on instinct tries to teleport, he’s instead forced back in the one-block gap. 

Tubbo’s hand is on the lever. Tubbo’s hand is on the lever. Tubbo’s hand is on the lever. 

Tubbo’s hand is on the lever and that hand is going to kill him but he doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t want to be killed like this, he knows it’s his fault because he betrayed L’manberg. He betrayed the country which did nothing for him, which he only stayed in for Tommy but Tommy was here now so why was he here? Why was he here and why was he getting killed and-

He doesn’t know.

Ranboo never knows anything.

All he does know is that Tubbo pulls the lever, and he looks up to see the anvil falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO enjoy the CLIFFHANGER. 
> 
> im mean. oops
> 
> don't worry ! y'all know what happens next <3


	4. A Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno returns for his dogs, reflects on how Tommy betrayed him- and then finds Ranboo on the same execution stand he had stood on.
> 
> He sees himself, and he sees a terrified teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe
> 
> enjoy this chapter ! I think you all will like it O_o

Technoblade has returned for the rest of his dogs- he’s almost got all of them out, but he’s one trip away from getting the rest out. 

He hates this.

He hates needing to move his dogs because Tommy betrayed him.

Because Tommy betrayed him  _ again.  _

Why did Technoblade even take him in? Why did Techno take in the scrawny child taking his things, the teen with the entire world against him, the person who had used him without any remorse then had the nerve to act as though he were the  _ villain. _

Techno knows exactly why. Because Tommy’s his brother.

Because Technoblade saw dull eyes and torn clothes and freezing hands. Techno saw small whispers of trauma curling around the kid’s shoes, he saw flinches from sights of green, he heard screams from nightmares in the middle of the night. 

And he thought- Theseus was exiled. Icarus  _ fell.  _

Tommy was hurt.

And Techno wanted to help him. It was a craving for affection, to smile with his younger brother, for laughter from Tommy’s stupid antics like they had before his brothers got into a stupid war and took him into it. 

Technoblade wanted to wreak havoc on the nation which had hurt him and his brothers.

So he let Tommy in. He opened the door, bargained a ‘deal’ to work with Tommy, because otherwise Tommy would leave and try walking through the cold snow and would have frozen and would have died and then Techno would be alone with two dead ghost brothers and he-

He came on this server for his brothers. He came here for  _ them.  _

Now what is he supposed to do?

He doesn’t know, and he hates the uncertainty of it. All his life, he’s known what to do next; known who to kill, what he was doing. He picked, and he did.

Now it seemed like there was nothing to  _ choose  _ to pick.

It’s when Technoblade hears Tommy’s voice that he cannot stop the curiosity.

He wants to see. He wants to see if Tommy was really happy without him, if his Tubbo was what Tommy needed-

Because if Tubbo made Tommy happy, then it was fine. It would hurt less, being betrayed and left behind again because then Tommy would be happy.

It would hurt less.

That’s what he told himself, as he splashed an invisibility potion onto himself and came to the surface.

He is… not expecting to see what he does when he sees Tommy.

Tommy stands anxiously, leading Ranboo straight to the same spot he was almost executed on, right onto the spot where Quackity tried killing him and Techno doesn’t know what Tommy is doing in broad daylight.

Ranboo’s visibly red eye is trusting, far too naive for what is surely to come. And with Technoblade’s awareness of his surroundings from years of fighting on the battlefield he spots Tubbo kneeling down to press a lever, trapping the enderman-hybrid with four pillars of water. 

No.

No, no, no.

_ No. _

_ Did they not learn? Did they not  _ **_learn?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Did they not  **learn** from their past mistakes, after Technoblade fucking  **_made them pay_ ** for trying to execute  _ him?! _ _   
_ _   
_ How  _ stupid  _ were they?

Techno quietly creeps over to the lever. He has to help the kid. He has to help the kid who’s pushing against the confines of his liquid prison just as he did against the iron bars. He has to help the kid who’s terrified of the anvil about to crush him, who’s fate lays in the hands of the one whose hands lays on the levers.

It takes only a millisecond for Technoblade to grab his swiftness potion, splashing it on himself and then flipping the lever back, the water encasing Ranboo immediately disappearing as he expected it to. He then runs to Ranboo, a second splash potion in his hand and immediately flinging the enderman hybrid away from the anvil with all his strength.

\--

Ranboo shut his eyes. He didn’t want to watch the anvil fall. A sob mixed in with the noise of an enderman escaped his mouth. At least he wasn’t crying. It would hurt, as well.

He tried to keep his shoulders from touching the water. It burned. It burned and it hurt and he was  _ sorry, he didn’t want to die,  _ **_please-_ **

Instead of the awaiting pain on his head, he hears the splashing of water.. Receding? And a heavy tug on his arm, flinging him onto the floor away from the anvil.

He blearily blinks up to the bright sky, confused as to why the anvil hasn’t dropped onto his head. Then, a familiar voice is whispering to him and pulling him up from the ground, splashing a potion on them.

“Come on, we need to go,” whispers Techno’s monotone voice. Ranboo doesn’t know why he’s here. But he is, and he saved him, so Ranboo nods. Techno’s grabbed his wrist gently bringing him over. Ranboo can’t see Techno or his own hand from the splashed invisibility potion, and the two quietly leave- ignoring Tubbo’s screams of anger.

Why is Technoblade helping him? He doesn’t understand. He’s confused. He’s always confused. He has the feeling that Techno has a reason, but he’s not sure why.

Ranboo thinks maybe the scene was a little familiar to the piglin-hybrid. But why? Why was the scene familiar to Techno? He doesn’t know. There had to be a reason, but Ranboo couldn’t really remember it.

Why couldn’t he remember it?   
  
All he remembers is a horse. How does a horse relate to Technoblade saving him? It makes no sense. Then again, a lot of things don’t make sense to Ranboo. So maybe it makes no sense to Ranboo, but it’d make sense to others because he’s Ranboo and he’s dumb. So maybe he shouldn’t think about it. It’s better if he doesn’t think about it.

Ranboo looks back to see Tommy’s scared face, and he wants to turn around and drag the blond with him.

But he doesn’t even know where Techno’s leading him. Where is Techno leading him? Why did he- wait no, he said he wouldn’t think about it. But he does not know where they’re going. He’s not even sure if Techno’s on his side.

So he promises to himself to return for Tommy. Because Tommy was his friend, even if Tommy- 

Tommy? His head hurts.

Because Tommy was his friend, even if Tommy led him to the execution stand. Because Tommy-

Tommy-?   
  
_ Tommy-? _ _   
_ _   
_ Tommy… helped him?   
  
Did Tommy help him?

He doesn’t know. But he has to go back for Tommy. He  _ needs  _ to.

He just hopes he remembers his own promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally so excited for techno + ranboo dynamic !! 
> 
> ALSO as i write this im gonna need to add more tags.
> 
> (ps: im going to make techno get so much more found-family.)


	5. Walking Through The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo doesn't even know where Techno's bringing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> PS: for any of my other readers, i'm definitely going to update Smiles Hid Broken Hearts less than usual ! I will definitely keep updating, it's not on hiatus, but the chapters will be slower to come out. Hope you're all okay with that <333
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! not much happens but they do talkkk

Ranboo’s simply following Techno. That’s all he’s doing. Well, maybe it’s more like Techno is leading him somewhere?   
  
Somewhere that he does not know. 

But he follows, because he’d much rather follow the pink-haired piglin-hybrid who patted his shoulder and quietly suggested Ranboo return home, who never once attacked him out of rage, who’d-?   
  
What else did Techno do? Why does Ranboo  _ trust  _ him?   
  
He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t  _ know. _

Ranboo shakes his head, following Techno into a sewer-system of sorts. Their invisibility potion’s worn off when Techno sits against the stone walls. The rush of water fills as background noise, almost quieting the question which Techno asked, “Do you have somewhere to go?”

Ranboo doesn’t know if he does have somewhere to go. He wonders if there is, and he feels like maybe there  _ was,  _ but now there’s  _ not,  _ but he doesn’t know either way and he can’t remember so he just shrugs.

Techno’s sigh makes him anxious. Is Technoblade angry at him? Why would he be mad at him? Did Ranboo do something? Ranboo had to have done something. Why else would Techno sigh like that? Ranboo had to apologize- but what was he apologizing for?

Techno gets up off the floor, Ranboo barely noticing while he overthought. What does surprise Ranboo and bring him out of his stupor is the slightly heavy weight that suddenly comes onto his shoulders.

Soft. Soft is the fur lining the top of Techno’s red cape. The gold chain linking the cape together is cold and slightly heavy as he reaches up to touch it, as if the cape will disappear from his shoulders. He’s tall enough that it rises a bit more off the ground than when Techno had worn it but most importantly the cape is-

The cape is  _ warm.  _ The cape is so warm and comfortable and surprising. Ranboo doesn’t know what to say to Techno. It’s very rare to have ever seen Techno without his cape- and although the memories are blurry, Ranboo thinks the only other person who could wear the cape without being killed on sight was Tommy.

It makes him feel.. Cared for.

He can’t quite remember how recently he’s felt like that, and he’s not sure if it’s because of his failing memory or just a lack of that particular emotion recently.

\--

Technoblade is currently hating his own choices. Then again, what has changed?   
  
He wants to scream at himself, for taking in another kid even when last time he was hurt. It’s with wariness he wants to approach this with. Techno doesn’t want to care for somebody, only for them to betray him again.

The cold loneliness of being unwanted is an old friend of Techno’s- sometimes the old demon is taken away with the presence of Phil, but even then he knows it is not enough. There is a difference between being alone to take time for yourself and being alone because nobody wants to  _ stay.  _ It is a difference that Techno is painfully aware of. The only time somebody stays is when they want something of him. They forget he is made of flesh and bones and blood, not of cold steel like everybody believes so. He doesn’t want to be used again, he wants to be alone and away from those who’ve harmed him, away from  _ society  _ and  _ other people.  _ Because society shaped them, molded them to fit and they did so easily, outcasting those who did not fit in to their own standards.

(Faintly, Technoblade has the realization that the citizens of L’manberg had no clue how to accept those different from them. It’s not much of a realization, more of an acceptance.)

But he also cannot leave Ranboo to L’manberg. Ranboo is a kid, a scared kid who showed up one day and then went with whoever had helped him. Ranboo didn’t swear any loyalties to anybody- just wanted to repay his own debts and stay on his side. 

Ranboo seemed so familiar to him it hurt to think about. Techno looked at the enderman-hybrid and saw a reflection of himself, and it pained him. It pains him because he  _ can’t  _ leave the kid alone. 

Because Ranboo is so similar to him, and Techno knows exactly what loneliness does to a kid who was betrayed. And maybe, just maybe, he remembers his own vow to never let anybody turn out like he did, made on a cold winter day with only his own demons for company.

  
  


\--

It is a long way to Techno’s house. Ranboo wonders if he’s been here before, as it has a familiar feeling to it. But maybe he’s not been inside.

He’s still so uncertain of everything. Is all he can do follow along, unknowing and alone?   
  
They arrive at Techno’s doorstep, and Ranboo’s.. Confused. Why would Techno himself lead Ranboo straight to his base? Techno shouldn’t, was too cautious-

Why was Techno cautious?   
  
Ranboo doesn’t know.

He doesn’t dwell on it. He’s beginning to learn he doesn’t know a lot of things. 

But Ranboo does want answers. He wants to know, a thirst for the mystery surrounding  _ everything  _ because so many things are  _ missing.  _

“Techno, I’m confused. Why did- why did you help me?” Ranboo asks, hating how he fumbles over his own words. The snow is cold against his skin, and it slightly stings. He’s scared of the piglin-hybrid’s answer.

Techno can barely be heard, but eventually he answers, “I don’t know either.”   
  
Ranboo can’t accept that. He knows so little, wants to learn so much of this place- how can he let Techno keep something so important to his own survival away from him? He’s asking for too much. Techno has no right to tell him, but his soul is  _ begging  _ for some type of answer. Was it out of pity? On a whim? Or was it something deeper, more personal and that was why Techno did not answer?   
  
Either way, Ranboo wants answers.

“No, no, no. We  _ both  _ know there had to be a reason,” Ranboo says, emotion bleeding through his words, “Can’t you just  _ tell  _ me?”   
  
He’s desperate for knowledge, for confirmation. He’s spent so long swimming around in an empty sea, no idea of where he was or why he was there- he needs something, something to hold onto and stay afloat on before he drowns.

“Because I saw  _ myself,  _ okay?!” Techno yells, spinning around and staring at Ranboo. For some reason, Ranboo doesn’t get the impression he’s really angry. Instead, Technoblade looks conflicted.

  
  
  


“..I’m sorry for yelling,” Techno says awkwardly, minutes of silence after.

Ranboo shakes his head lightly, feeling a twinge of guilt, “I shouldn’t have pried.”   
  
Techno gives a small grin, something Ranboo had never seen- or at least not gentle like this one, “Well, this is where you can stay for now.”

Ranboo gives a grateful smile as they step into the house, Ranboo slightly bending down to get past the doorway. It’s.. cozy. It’s cozy, and warm, and Ranboo likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any info on me, check out my profile :D
> 
> (and well, if you follow my socials, i'm not complaining )
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading !! comments are so pog, and i'd love to see what you all think will happen especially since not all of this is planned out for me o-o


	6. Guilt, Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is guilty. He knows that.
> 
> \--
> 
> Meanwhile, Ranboo wakes up and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys called my work wholesome so now i chose to hurt tommyinnit ! im a great person.
> 
> adniowad there is a wholesome part at the bottom just be careful with what you say since :)))
> 
> i mean if you're calling MY work wholesome something wrong has happened and i must fix it by hurting a character adnawwa

Tommy didn’t know how to feel, leading Ranboo to his demise. When Ranboo had  _ helped him.  _ Why  _ did  _ Tommy let Tubbo tell him what to do? Why had Tommy just  _ followed  _ along?   
  
Why had Tommy hurt his own  _ friend?  _ Guilt layed heavily onto his mind, the screeches of pain Ranboo had made echoing through his ears. He wanted it to be  _ quiet,  _ but he couldn’t forget the betrayal in Ranboo’s voice, the  _ desperate begs for mercy- _

What if Ranboo had died? What if Tubbo did it? What would Tommy  _ do?  _ He couldn’t- his brain was a mess, unable to tell reason from thought and it  _ hurt.  _ Tommy clutched at his own shirt, needing to hold something, to feel something physical in his hands- 

“What am I  _ doing? _ ” Tommy whispered to himself as he kneeled onto the floor, curled into himself and tears dripping down his cheeks.    
  
The guilt felt like a looming beast following him, one he tried to run from but could not escape from; it stayed there, just close enough to scare him but not close enough to hit him. Something in him said that eventually the demon that was guilt would consume him if he didn’t do something.

But how could he do that? He had to be good, he should listen to Tubbo-

But why should he? Tubbo didn’t come to him in his exile.  _ Ranboo did.  _ Tubbo didn’t send letters.  _ Ranboo did.  _ All Tubbo had done was keep Tommy a distance away, just close enough so Tommy does not leave but far away enough to keep distance. It was a realization which Tommy pained to make- that Tubbo wasn’t his friend. Not anymore. 

He made a terrible mistake. He shouldn’t have listened to Tubbo. He knows that the current him wouldn’t listen to Tubbo. 

Quietly did he understand how Technoblade felt that day of the festival; how the fear for judgement from his peers snuck into his mind and whispered to do as they said- how a desperation for  _ acceptance  _ led to Tommy blindly following them. 

It was something so far from what Tommy knows  _ TommyInnit  _ would have done. Tommy was supposed to be loud, obnoxious- somebody who refused to listen to anybody else. He supposed it was because it was  _ Tubbo  _ who’d whispered like the devil into his ear. He’d trusted Tubbo, held his opinion so high that Tommy simply let himself be dragged around.

But that wasn’t  _ Tommy.  _ No, Tommy was selfish but most of all  _ never  _ listened to anybody else. Not Wilbur, not  _ Dream,  _ not  _ Techno-  _ and he wouldn’t start changing by listening to  _ Tubbo.  _ Not  _ this  _ Tubbo at least.

All Tommy knew was Tubbo  _ changed.  _ Tommy would have to up his game.

And Tommy’s  _ played  _ these games before. He’s fought in battles where he was underestimated- where he took the other opponent’s underestimation into consideration and then used it to trick them; to fool them. It was easy, acting dumber than he was. It was an act Tommy had held for many years. Who said he couldn’t do it again?   
  
The  _ only  _ reason why Tommy seemed so bad at lying was because a small part of him  _ told him  _ to appear that way. Tommy knew how to lie properly, was taught at a young age how to speak with a silver tongue by Techno and taught how to act charismatic from Wilbur.

Who  _ ever  _ thought that just because Tommy  _ seemed  _ like the dumbest of his siblings meant that he wasn’t just as cunning were clearly wrong.

Tommy wanted to help Ranboo. The easiest way to do that would be to play the part of ‘pitiful, affection-starved Tommy’ to Tubbo- for Tubbo to think he is simply one piece in this game.

When really, Tommy’s the one playing against Tubbo.

He’s ready to  _ win. _

\--

Ranboo wakes in a warm bed, big enough that he does not need to curl into himself to keep his feet from dangling off the side. For a moment, he does not know where he is. Fear creeps around his mind, fear of forgetting again, of the empty void of memories-

It comes back in a flash as he spots a dark red cape left on a chest. Tubbo trying to kill him, Tommy betraying him, Technoblade saving him. It feels as though he is watching a movie, reading a story as that’s how the events replay in his mind.

He wants to cry. He knows it will hurt, but his emotion wants to escape in liquid form out of his eyes- he wants the sting of crying to distract him from the stab wound in his heart, made of betrayal.

Ranboo doesn’t have time to cry when he smells something from downstairs. It smells  _ good.  _ His stomach rumbles and Ranboo thinks about the last time he ate- which wasn’t that recently. It was before Tubbo had tried- before Tubbo had tried to execute him. There was a lack of food in L’manberg, but he thinks the last thing he ate was from Niki handing him his favorite cupcake- chorus fruit, which was a delicacy as it only came from the End, which was blocked off ever since that long ago incident. There was a limited supply of the fruit and Ranboo remembers his heart warming at the kind gesture from Niki.

The smell of eggs took Ranboo out of his own memories (faintly, he feels joy at remembering something that nice, of remembering something at all), and he stumbles down the stairs. Somedays, he truly does want to curse his long limbs as he has no idea what to do with them.

He’s surprised to see fried eggs on a table which Ranboo is pretty sure was not there last night. There’s one serving, and he sees Techno in the kitchen, the sound of sizzling oil from the pan echoing through the small kitchen of Techno’s.

  
Techno wears a white apron, with… pink frills and little pigs scattered around it. A bit strange, but Ranboo won’t judge.

“Good morning?” Ranboo greets nervously. Techno turns around, and-

And Ranboo has to hold back laughter- failing terribly. On his apron, in bright pink capital letters is “I PARTICIPATED IN A WAR, AND ALL I GOT WAS BETRAYED AND THIS APRON.”

Ranboo chokes on a bout of laughter, not expecting Technoblade - the  _ blood god himself  _ \- to wear such a ridiculous apron. Ranboo’s just dying of laughter, clutching his stomach as he tries to stop the giggles escaping his throat.    
  
Techno stares at him, eyebrow risen in joking offense, “What? Are you judging my fashion sense?”    
  
Ranboo starts laughing even harder, loud wheezes as he tries to gain breath in between laughs. A chuckle from Technoblade makes him laugh even harder, and even after the hilarious moment has passed his mind is still hysterical from laughter.

When the hysteria fades, Ranboo stands up straight and looks slightly down to look Techno in the eyes.

Except covering Techno’s eyes are glasses. Simple glasses, the most prominent feature the gold chain hanging off the side and looping behind his ear. 

“You wear  _ glasses? _ ” Ranboo asks incredulously, as though he didn’t just die of laughter from seeing Technoblade in an apron.

  
“ _ That’s  _ what surprises you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) a lot of these chapters dont hold as much action as i want, but i tend to focus on the emotional development of characters yknow?
> 
> check out my other works they're pretty pogchamp in my opinion!!
> 
> also tommy's stream. thats all i will say.


	7. Mob-Hybrid Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo finds out things about hybrids he had no clue of before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. this chapter was so fun! hybrid things are SO much fun it makes me happpyyy
> 
> writing techno and ranboo brother things is so fun !!
> 
> ALSO i finally wrote out some plot lmao. i may or may not follow it.
> 
> huh its been like a week since i updated wack

Ranboo wakes in a warm bed, big enough that he does not need to curl into himself to keep his feet from dangling off the side. For a moment, he does not know where he is. Fear creeps around his mind, fear of forgetting again, of the empty void of memories-

It comes back in a flash as he spots a dark red cape left on a chest. Tubbo trying to kill him, Tommy betraying him, Technoblade saving him. It feels as though he is watching a movie, reading a story as that’s how the events replay in his mind.

But it feels like it wasn’t yesterday. As though it hadn’t happened just the day before. Ranboo puts it down to shock, and ignores the weird feeling in his gut.

A sweet smell comes up the stairs, making Ranboo head down carefully from curiosity and hunger. Pancakes..?   
  
When was the last time he  _ ate?  _ The last time he remembers is the cupcake Niki gave him before Tubbo tried- before Tubbo tried to execute him.

But his stomach does not grumble as he’d expect it to from the lack of food. It doesn’t make sense, but Ranboo thinks maybe it’s just not hitting him at the moment. Really, nothing makes sense, especially the small thrum of familiarity of being in Technoblade’s house.

Ranboo comes downstairs, turning the corner to see Techno sitting at the table, a plate of pancakes sitting in the middle and an empty plate opposite to Techno. Ranboo’s eyes caught a pig-patterned apron hanging on the wall, words printed on it that he could not see.    
  
Ranboo stares in confusion at the table, wondering if that was there before. Well, it had to have been.    
  
Even more confusing is spotting Technoblade wearing glasses.  _ Since when..? _

“Since when did you have glasses?”

The clang of Technoblade dropping his fork onto his plate rings through Ranboo’s ears as his head is engulfed by pain.

Ranboo tries to  _ breathe  _ through the pain. It feels as though somebody is stabbing knives into his mind, and he’s so terribly  _ confused.  _ He can only barely hear Techno’s worried shouts over the pain, which he doesn’t understand as to why it  _ exists.  _ He tries to calm down, to soothe his own mind, but the hurt is relentless and Ranboo holds his head in his hands, collapsed on the floor. His world turns black, Techno’s voice fading into nothing as he went unconscious.

\--

When Ranboo wakes, Techno is there at his side. Gone are the glasses which Techno had worn, and the piglin-hybrid looks… tired.

“Techno?” Ranboo grumbles, rising to a sitting position on the bed. He lets out a gasp as he feels a sharp sting in his head.

“Are you okay?” Techno asks quickly, looking more alert as the enderman-hybrid wakes.

“Uh.. head still hurts, but otherwise I’m okay?” Ranboo answers, confused, “What even happened?”   
  
Techno stares at the enderman hybrid, the pink-haired man slightly tilting his head as he responds in a question of his own, “When was the last time you visited your mob-home?”   
  
Ranboo’s confused, glitchy enderman sound is enough of an answer. 

For some reason, Ranboo feels like Techno is restraining from letting out a curse.

\--

Techno sighs, having just given a lengthy explanation to Ranboo about mob hybrids and their mob homes. It was terrible- the realization that all this time Ranboo hadn’t even known the basic knowledge to keep  _ himself  _ alive. Of  _ course  _ Ranboo would suffer from memory loss if he’d spent months outside of an environment to keep his mob-part healthy. For a mob that wasn’t supposed to stay in the overworld, spending large amounts of time from your natural mob home would result in negative effects. Although it didn’t hurt as much for  _ endermen  _ hybrids specifically, as endermen had adapted to longer trips in the overworld, spending  _ years  _ only in the overworld must have been horrid.    
  
Techno wonders why Ranboo never went back, before remembering the end was closed off- endermen and endermen-hybrids were rare after the end was banned; only found in warped forests and occasionally on the overworld.    
  
He tries to ignore the pain faintly echoing in his chest as he wonders how Ranboo forgot that. Did Ranboo know this, at first, but couldn’t find anywhere like the end for himself? Did Ranboo slowly lose his memory of his past, stuck in the overworld and losing knowledge he’d known? Ranboo  _ spoke  _ Old Endern, the language of the End and Endermen- meaning Ranboo had to have been risen in the End, or learned from another enderman. Meaning that Ranboo should’ve known the usual information most hybrids knew. It doesn’t make sense, but Techno can’t focus on trying to solve the mystery that is Ranboo’s past.   
  
There’s the problem of the End being closed off, and even more so does Techno wonder if Ranboo’s memory could even return. He should focus on the most important thing; stopping Ranboo’s memory from deteriorating even further.

But  _ where?  _ The end was closed off, the end cities inaccessible - the most natural places for  _ end _ ermen.    
  
Suddenly does Techno remember one place where endermen could live safely.  _ The Warped Forests.  _ It was where you could be closest to the ‘End’, and the one place endermen visited and inhabited that was accessible.

It would have to work. Ranboo, clearly being a pure endermen hybrid and not of the Warped Forest, would most likely need a lot of time in the nether to restore his health-  _ months,  _ maybe.    
  
Ranboo rests in Techno’s room upstairs, as Techno takes a piece of paper out and begins sketching out a possible plan for a home in the nether. He himself had one, close to a bastion and a red forest; hidden and one that only Phil knew of. The piglin-hybrid shuddered at the faint memories of the repercussions he had from staying in the overworld too long as a child. He remembers the corruption of the overworld taking him over, rendering him close to a zombified-piglin. He was so incredibly lucky that Phil had brought him to the nether quickly and that a clan of piglins nursed Techno back to health.

He knows piglin-hybrids in the overworld have a harder time than other mobs, but he knew how staying in the overworld for too long could hurt a hybrid. Normal hybrids, such as goats or any other mob could freely stay in the overworld, their mob side accustomed to the difference in worlds. Many times had Techno felt envy grow in his chest as he sat in the heat of the nether for a week each month- wishing he had the same freedom many hybrids did.

  
But Techno could not change what he was; only adjust to what the world gave him and survive. He had gotten help from Phil; he hoped he could help Ranboo too.    
  
The more hostile-mob-hybrids had to stick together and help each other, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tehee. were you all confused by the start of the chapter? :)
> 
> gosh writing hybrid tingz. so fun
> 
> oh yeah, note that i usually dont update during weekends oops
> 
> SHAMELESS PLUG LMAO: go read my other works O_o my other fics are kinda poggers too yknow
> 
> (unless they're not and my life is a LIE)


	8. Warped Forest - Watching A Close One Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo moves into the Warped Forest.
> 
> \--
> 
> Sapnap wonders how much his own friend has changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)) here begins more plot. i actually made out plot so i know what im doing ! 
> 
> hinting of sapnap's future role <3

Ranboo really did have no clue about the rules for hybrids. It was  _ common knowledge.  _ Even stranger was the fact that Ranboo had never heard of it; even hybrids not of the nether or end would return to a home more fit for their mob side. 

But Ranboo didn’t know a lot of things, and this made sense to him- really. Besides, there’d be no reason for Techno to take the time to lie to him. Why would Techno give a lengthy explanation to kick Ranboo out, when Techno could kick out the enderman-hybrid anyways?   
  
The enderman-hybrid sighed, taking the crown he wore off his head. He doesn’t even remember why he kept wearing the thing; it held no meaning, and if it had he couldn’t remember it. Instead of the usual horrible feeling of a forgotten memory, Ranboo feels  _ curious.  _ He wants to know why he treasured it- why he  _ kept  _ it.

His attention is dragged away to the sound of the door opening. He sets down the book he wasn’t reading, standing up to greet Techno.

Surprisingly, the piglin-hybrid smiles victoriously.

“I’ve got a nice place for you to stay in the Warped Forest.”

\--

Ranboo stands stunned at the wide room of warped planks and quartz. It’s hidden into a side of a nether area, the floor reinforced at the bottom with obsidian and the small cottage hidden from ghasts. It’s cozy, with white rugs adding color- there’s visible bookshelves for entertainment. Ranboo’s amazed that Techno could make such a place in such a short time.

“Wow…” Ranboo says, grinning widely. Already does it feel relieving in the room, the air holding a type of energy his body is desperate for. Faintly Ranboo can tell his hybrid part is taking in the needed nutrients in the air. It’s soothing, so incredibly soothing in this environment.

“You and I are the only two who knows where this is, and it’s far away from the nether portal hub- you’ll be safe here, and my own mob home isn’t too far from here.”   
  
And Ranboo cannot describe how  _ grateful  _ he feels for Techno helping him right now. The piglin-hybrid has no real reason to, and Ranboo doesn’t deserve his help,  _ certainly not-  _ yet Techno still helps him and-

The next thing Ranboo knows, water forms in his eyes, not dripping out but still slightly stinging.

“Thank you,” Ranboo says, hoping those two words can convey his gratefulness. He thinks it does, from Techno looking away to hide his smile

\--

Techno knows this place is hidden. It’s secluded, far from where anybody would go netherite mining, the endermen are kind here according to Edward- Ranboo should be safe here.    
  
Still, anxiety drags its claws on Techno’s back as he thinks of leaving the kid here alone. He  _ knows  _ it’ll help the kid, but- he’s worried. Admittedly, he’s worried.

He knows there will be people after Ranboo- after  _ him,  _ once they discover he’s the one who helped the kid.

Tubbo, certainly. Techno wonders to himself where the bright kid he once knew went.  _ (Since when did the Tubbo he knew, he  _ **_killed_ ** _ , change into a monster who would exile his best friend and execute another?) _

Dream, as well. Techno knows his ways around Dream’s tricks, knows how cunning and manipulative the masked man is- he watched as Dream tried getting both everybody and nobody on his side. Tubbo could be easily beaten, but Dream not so much- not when he still owed Dream a favor. Techno frowns, getting ready to return to his home with his head trying to come up with a way to keep Dream away (and keep Ranboo safe).

Elsewhere, a masked man  _ (monster) _ sharpens his sword and axe. A president ( _ dictator)  _ prepares to gain power. 

A hero  _ (scared, tired kid)  _ lays low, ready to help the ones who stayed on his side.

And a pyromaniac thinks to himself, wondering how his entire world has changed.

\--

Sapnap can remember when he knew the person who hid behind a smiling mask- both physically and emotionally.

Sapnap can remember when he knew who Dream was.

The two were best friends- inseparable by all means. The only thing Sapnap could think of that would weaken their bond would be forced-distance by either one of them. And why would the two friends ever push each other away?

Sapnap hates his past naive self. He really set himself up to be hurt,  _ all the time.  _

Still, Sapnap can remember days when knowing who Dream was- was  _ easy.  _ Dream was a carefree spirit, tied down only by the chains of his own trauma. Sapnap had been so willing to free him of those chains, to help watch him soar. Dream had such amazing potential, such skill that Sapnap would envy the man if he weren’t so infatuated with him.

_ “If you could be any animal what would you be?” Sapnap asks one day, when the two were still ‘kids’ to the world and not yet hurt by society. The sun is warm on their face, the slight breeze soothing. _

_ “I’d be a bird, cause then I could touch the skies,” Dream answers, a little too meaningful for such a simple question. Sapnap just smiles. _

_ “I guess I can’t be a panda then, since if I were a panda I wouldn’t have been able to join you.” _ _   
_ _   
_ A lot had changed. Dream had changed. Gone was the  __ boy  with large potential, and now stood a corrupted man starting to destroy himself.

Sapnap could see it happen; he watched as Dream’s beautiful hopes for peace turned into something more horrid; something terrible as Dream swore to do  _ whatever  _ it took for peace. What at first came from wishing for his friends’ happiness grew into dark, thorny vines twisting around others and even Dream himself.

Sapnap watched as Dream corrupted himself, and Sapnap watched with his heart cracking just a little more each time. He knew he was losing faith in his own best friend.

But he stayed. Sapnap stayed because deep down, he wanted to believe Dream was still  _ good.  _ Sapnap wanted to believe the boy he’d fallen in love with still lived.

_ Unfortunate that Sapnap has no clue that the boy is dead, killed by Dream himself. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe. sapnap pain is so much fun to write i swear.
> 
> im so excited to write future chapters, since this fic features more action than i usually write- this fic is gonna be a long one for sure. i hope you all will stay with me during this :D


	9. Loud Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiet can be so loud.
> 
> \--
> 
> How dare he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> being cryptid pog! moving the plot around hehe :)  
> for now it will be sort of 'chill' and preparation for future drama? idk, just expect the next maybe three chapters to be sort of chill.
> 
> enjoy the chapter! 
> 
> ps: dream gets punched AGAIN lmaooo

Techno’s house is quiet. Well- not  _ silent  _ or really  _ quiet;  _ what with the bustling noises of his villager-roommates downstairs, the buzz of his bees and the faint neighs of Carl outside. Still, Techno’s mind latches onto the lack of the sounds he’d grown accustomed to. 

Gone is the strange noises Edward made, following the pattern of a language that was surely used in the End Cities. Neither are there small crashes every few moments from Ranboo’s clumsy limbs. Ranboo’s quiet mumbles to himself are gone from the house and Techno doesn’t want to admit he misses it. Such simple noises and in the time they are gone it is so noticeable.

He hates it. His own mind, to say. He hates how it is noticing such small things- reminding him of Ranboo’s absence. He  _ isn’t  _ lonely without the kid. Not at all. Definitely not. That’d be insane.

But, still… it was too quiet. It’s disturbing, in the smallest of ways. Techno sits at his table, sipping his coffee and wondering why the quiet is so  _ loud.  _ It reminds him of how  _ silent  _ it was without Tommy rummaging through his things, without his younger brother making a mess every few minutes. The quiet made him hurt, and it was  _ silent.  _

Even the voices were silent. Although they still buzzed in the back of his mind, Techno could not pick up on the varied phrases they spoke. It was a jumble of sadness and anger, the most Techno was able to pick up being that they missed Ranboo. 

He sipped his coffee, trying to fill his mind with his thoughts, with the taste of the coffee, the chill of the cold- but still his mind grasped onto the loud quiet in his empty home.

A knock at the door interrupts the quiet that Techno was so painfully aware of. For a moment, he hopes it is Phil until a familiar voice yells through the walls.

Techno faintly feels disappointment, and sighs as he gets up to answer the door.

The usual slightly off-putting mask reveals itself, as Dream stares at him.

“What do  _ you  _ want?”

\--

Dream gives a charming smile, just barely peeking out from the mask covering his face. Techno knows that smile. It is one promising danger.

Dream’s voice is almost sweet, and the tone is persuasive- his voice in itself nice to hear. Any normal person would, even if only slightly, relax with Dream’s tone.

“Well, I need to  _ inquire  _ about a  _ certain  _ enderman-hybrid.”   
  
Techno wonders why Dream even bothers with the act; the masked-man knows that his kind words won’t work with Techno.

“You really  _ can  _ stop the act. It’s disturbing,” Techno responds- not reacting to what Dream had said moments ago.

Dream gives a charismatic grin, “Aw, but that takes away the fun! It’s funny to see  _ the Blood God  _ uncomfortable.”   
  
Techno throws a deadpan stare, and finally does the ‘charming’ smile slip off of Dream’s face. Techno is more used to the crude Dream; the one he was ‘friendly’ with.

“Okay, okay, whatever. Anyways, I just wanna know where Ranboo is. I plan on..  _ Punishing  _ L’manberg soon, and I want to know whether he’ll interfere or not. Besides, I have some business with him,” Dream leans against one of Techno’s chests, and Techno feels like under the mask is a dark expression. 

Dream’s after Ranboo.

Just like Dream had been after  _ Tommy. _

Techno’s not stupid. He’s been thinking, ever since Tommy had betrayed him to join Tubbo once more-  _ why did Dream want to know where Tommy had been? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Why had Tommy been so  _ **_scared_ ** _ and  _ **_conflicted_ ** _ because of Dream? _ _   
_ _   
_ Techno knew Tommy; Tommy was self-assured, always certain of where he stood. Seeing Tommy  _ conflicted  _ and  _ talking to himself with uncertainty _ \- it wasn’t normal for the kid.

Meaning Dream had done something. Dream did  _ something  _ to make his brother doubt even himself; even his best friend. 

Techno knows Dream, as well. He knows how the masked-man hides his own past behind smiles; how Dream drags people in with a fake smile and uses everybody as puppets.

If he’s honest, Techno holds a strong feeling of loathing for the man; the man who killed one of his brothers and even dared to manipulate the other. 

_ (In the dark nights, when Techno lets his emotions run wild and he dreams of good days when Wilbur was alive and sane does Techno imagine hurting Dream as the man did to him. To tear everything Dream had away from him. To take  _ **_everybody_ ** _ Dream had away from him.) _ _   
_ _   
_ Still, Dream remains his ally in chaos. And Technoblade owes him a favor.

_ Not like Techno planned on doing anything he doesn’t want to. _

And so Technoblade answers with no information for the masked man, “Unfortunately, he really is  _ not  _ here right now. Hasn’t been for a.. Week or so? You know how it is, hybrid things.”   
  
Dream freezes at that. Techno looks at him with confusion.

“ _ What?”  _ Dream asks, his voice low and dangerous.

“He’s at his mob home or something. I dunno,” Technoblade shrugs, as if he was not the one who had made Ranboo a mob home.

“But.. the End is  _ banned, _ ” Dream says. Techno sighs.

“Yes, the End is banned- I don’t really know where Ranboo is, but it’s  _ probably  _ not the End.”   
  
Dream lets a frustrating sigh out, and Techno has yet to realize why Dream is so frustrated at that. Is it not normal for hybrids to return to their mob home once in a while? There are horrible side effects depending on the hybrid…

_ Wait. _

No. Techno doesn’t want to believe that. It would be absurd. Even Dream holds respect for hybrids’ natures. Dream wouldn’t- Dream  _ surely  _ wasn’t relying on Ranboo’s bad memory?   
  
Dream couldn’t have known. How would..

But Dream knows a lot. Techno can’t peer into his mind but.. How  **_dare_ ** _ he? _ _   
_ _   
_ How could Dream keep information away from Ranboo; how could Dream simply let Ranboo self-destruct with no knowledge, all to  **control the kid?** **  
** **  
** To put it in simple terms, Dream had purposely kept away mob home information from Ranboo. Dream  _ knew  _ about the bad side effects and let it continue, keeping Ranboo vulnerable.

Vulnerable to being used as a puppet.

Rage.

Red, hot anger of Dream manipulating a teen, of  _ hurting  _ a teen. Techno had heard Ranboo some nights crying, letting out wails of pain from the contact of water to his cheeks. Techno saw Ranboo go to write almost anything down anxiously into his book, before putting down the pen. 

And it was because of Dream.  _ Dream.  _ **_Dream did this._ **

**The voices yell to make Dream bleed.** **_Techno agrees._ **

Dream suddenly realizes how angry Techno is, with his blood-red eyes widened and staring directly at him.

Dream knows he’s not strong enough to beat Techno. Not right now, not alone. There’s a large chance of Techno beating him.

Techno’s fist connects with his jaw, just before Dream’s thrown an enderpearl and is running out of the door.

Dream still hears Techno’s angered scream as he teleports even further away with the use of enderpearls.

\--

Elsewhere, Ranboo converses with Edward and some other endermen. His small home is comfortable, the books interesting, the neighbors (fellow endermen) kind. Ranboo wonders how Techno is doing at home.    
  
Edward helps him out with learning more Endern, and even how to write in Endern- which is actually the enchantment table language. It’s interesting, learning and  _ remembering.  _ Ranboo stays in his home, not needing to write down memories to keep them treasured and being able to trust his own mind for once. It’s a new, wondrous feeling.

Ranboo wonders if he stays here longer, for the two months Techno suggested - in which Techno will visit once a week - if he would regain memories he had lost from before.

_ Maybe he could find out if he really did destroy the community house? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! comments make me happy i'm just awkward and don't respond wdniownda
> 
> how much does this hurt after the dream prison thing? (:


	10. Fear of Weakness, Anonymity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream doesn't want to seem weak.
> 
> Maybe that's always been the problem.
> 
> -
> 
> Techno gains an anonymous ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm literally so snazzy for updating again.
> 
> hope you enjoy!
> 
> tw//blood but it's just a nosebleed and small. 
> 
> (idk how tws work that well, but if you do see a possible trigger in any of my chapters please do tell me!)

Dream returns to one of the bases of which only specific people know of, ripping off the mask that had made the impact of the punch hurt even more. His cheek stings, but what stings even more is the loss of control over Ranboo. Ranboo had been a huge piece in his plans, and he grabs his planning book from his ender chest to furiously cross out almost anything surrounding Ranboo.

If there was one person he could not truly see through it was Techno. Phil, as well. Tommy was impulsive too.

Out of that family, only Wilbur was easy to manipulate. Dream gives a frustrated groan, tearing out pages in the book and crumpling them before angrily throwing them at the wall. Ranboo could have been a wonderful pawn, but now that he was under Techno’s care there wasn’t much Dream could do.

At least Tommy had gone back to L’manberg and back to Tubbo. At least Dream could regain control over Tommy. Tommy had been the  _ one  _ person he could never gain control over, the teen too impulsive. It was impressive in a way, how much the kid could do simply with the backing of his friends. That was Tommy’s weakness, which led Dream to slowly removing all of his close relationships- and with that Tommy had been open to manipulation.    
  
Techno ruined that- well, not completely. Dream would admit he’d pushed too far on Tommy at that time. He could admit his own mistakes at least. 

Just as Dream’s calmed down and is ready to change his plans, he hears somebody calling his name. Only three people know of this base, this one not being an incredibly important one at least. Only George, Sapnap, and Puffy knew of it. George.. Was mad at him. Puffy had been wrapped up in her own business and rarely visited Dream’s bases.

So it was Sapnap.

Dream’s thoughts were confirmed when Sapnap turned the corner. Dream watched as Sapnap’s eyes looked over the crumpled paper on the floor, at the book in Dream’s hands, and finally landing on the bruise forming along Dream’s jawline.

“Dream?!” Sapnap exclaims, rushing to gently rub his thumb against Dream’s chin. Sapnap carefully raises Dream’s head, inspecting the bruise as his eyebrows furrow in worry.

Dream lets it happen, knowing how Sapnap can get sometimes.

“What happened?” Sapnap asks, voice full of concern. Dream looks away. Sapnap doesn’t need to know what happened, doesn’t need to know it was because of Technoblade, didn’t need to know it’s because he’s trying to keep control of his pawns.

“Nothing to worry about,” Dream answers, sounding as nonchalant as he could. Sapnap looks into Dream’s eyes with an expression he’s seen millions of times- ever so slightly disappointed at Dream for lying, but concerned all the same. It makes Dream want to tell his best friend everything that’s been happening, everything he’s worried about, and most of all about the demons constantly wreaking havoc on his mind.

“We  _ both  _ know that’s not true, Dream. Just tell me the truth,” Sapnap says. He sounds convincing. It would be so easy, to tell Sapnap. It’s such a small thing, too.

But deep down, Dream doesn’t want to appear as less than he is in front of Sapnap. He tells himself it is his pride, that Sapnap is too weak to take the load, that Sapnap doesn’t really care- but he knows he’s just lying to himself.

He lies all the time, though, so he responds with a slightly fierce tone, “I said it’s  _ nothing to worry about,  _ Pandas.”   
  
Dream hopes the nickname soothes the other, and Sapnap’s gaze soften slightly before hardening again.

“Dream, just tell me what happened so I can  _ help  _ you. We tell each other everything, don’t we?” Sapnap’s words are cracking at the edges, Sapnap’s emotions overwhelming him once more. Sapnap sounds like he’s about to break, and Dream hates it.

So Dream does as he always does and pushes him away.

“Listen, Sapnap, I don’t  _ need  _ your pity, or your help- I said it was  _ nothing,  _ okay?!” Dream snaps, and there is a moment of silence. Dream hadn’t meant to sound so mean, and now the tension in the air has become more volatile and cruel.

Sapnap’s sadness and worry turns to anger.

“You  _ never  _ want my help. You  _ never  _ share anything that’s bothering you, even when I do whenever you want! What are you  **_hiding, Dream?_ ** ” Sapnap asks, just as snappish as Dream had been. Dream lets his own cool rage take over his words as he yells at the other.

“ **_It’s none of your business!”_ **

The words provoke Sapnap, and his blood boils with anger- he lets the flowing lava that pumps through his veins control his body and before he knows it, his fist is flying at Dream’s face. Tears drip down his cheeks even as he does so, his body almost shaking from the overwhelming emotions he feels. 

Dream carefully reaches up to wipe away the blood streaming out of his nose, looking up dangerously at Sapnap. Almost immediately does Sapnap feel guilty.

“ _ Get out, _ ” Dream practically hisses. Disbelief fills Sapnap’s chest, and he doesn’t say a word. Dream just looks up, angry and-

And Sapnap’s scared. He can’t recognize this..  _ Monster  _ in front of him.

So instead the brunette turns and leaves quickly, wiping away tears and trying to ignore the hurricane of anger, sadness, worry, fear, and betrayal.

\--

The scratch of a quill, making neat cursive letters unlike the writer’s usual messy words, fills the night air. It is dark, only a candle illuminating the small desk.    
  
Once the person is done writing, they slowly crawl out their window, darkness hiding them from sight. They lean down to the water, stuffing the letter to a bottle in which they hand to a dolphin. Although the dolphin is not really a ‘normal’ dolphin, they trust the shapeshifter who has shifted to a dolphin at this time. 

The person nods before returning to their room and laying in the darkness.

\--

Outside Techno’s house is a strange noise. It is a yip, and Techno wonders which animal it could be. He even hears small thumps on his door.

He opens the door to see a fox, sitting upright with a letter held carefully in its jaw. The fox, which does not belong in the snow, looks unaffected and instead looks expectedly to the piglin-hybrid.

Techno rushes back in to find some berries, returning outside and setting the berries down as a trade. The fox happily drops the letter before picking up the berries, eating them before turning around and running out of sight.

Techno picks up the letter, shaking it off and opening it.

_ Technoblade, _

_ The president Tubbo has clearly changed- as you surely know from when you saved Ranboo. I will help the best I can, from within. My best warning is that Tubbo plans not to attack you, but regain power by punishing Ranboo or even Phil. Maybe Tommy, too. He aims for those weak to public animosity. Watch out, although I do not think he is after you specifically. Don’t make any rash decisions. _

  
The letter is not signed, and Techno is left to think of who in L’manberg would even think of helping  _ him,  _ who had also been a part of the destruction of their nation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha all i know how to do is hurt sapnap and have dream get punched LMAO


	11. Arguments; Running from Your Mistakes Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who sent the letter?
> 
> It's a question Techno does not have the answers to.
> 
> Phil visits, and they... talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally dislike canon Phil. a lot. in my head at least. and also... a lot.
> 
> anyways
> 
> i was planning on writing more, but then this took the whole 1k words i try to keep and i figured you guys would need a bit of time before i reveal more plot oops

Techno doesn’t know how to react to the letter. It holds information he already knows, and even a warning that would normally make him feel as though he was being looked down upon. Instead, it feels genuine and it confuses him.

More importantly, it was from somebody who knew where his house was, who had the coordinates of it. And it had to have been somebody who knew of Tubbo’s plans.

There could only be four possible suspects who would know directly of Tubbo’s plans to execute Ranboo; Quackity, Fundy, Tommy, and most likely Dream.

Dream wouldn’t warn Techno of Tubbo, not even as a form of manipulation. It would prove no use to try getting Techno on his side when Techno already owed him a favour.

So who..? Was it somebody trying to sucker up to him? To gain his protection or his mercy? It seemed unlikely to be anybody; who could buy his alliance? Nobody to his knowledge. 

So it was somebody already on his side. Techno squinted at the best cursive writing of the letter and immediately crossed out Tommy. Quackity had never been an option, anyways. Not after the duck-hybrid had tried to kill him. _(Not after Quackity had betrayed his friendship, had changed-)_

Quietly, Techno sets the letter down on his desk, a headache incoming as the voices questioned loudly on who it could’ve been. Multiple theories ran through his head, but it was hard to keep any good theories when there were so many voices speaking at the same time. They were usually a faint buzz, but they seemed to get louder if he ever let down his guard. He lets out a large sigh just as his door is opened, bringing his attention to the visitor. 

“Phil!” Techno welcomes, slightly pleased by the visit from his close friend. A small part of him was put off by the sudden visit.

_Why don’t you visit your own kids?_ A small part of his mind thinks, and he would’ve brushed it away as one of the voices if it weren’t his own monotone voice speaking spitefully.

He waves his own voice away; if he can ignore the other voices that swim around in his mind, he can ignore his own. 

Yet his own voice still lingers, quiet but keeping his attention all the same.

Techno brings himself back in time to hear Phil give a hello in return, and watch as the blond sets down a bag of sorts. 

“Hey, what’s with the stressed aura?” Phil asks good-naturedly. 

Techno shrugs, “Somebody gave me a warning about Tubbo, but I still haven’t figured out who it was…”

Phil runs over to check the letter on his desk, reading over the wording and trying to figure out who it was from the speech in the letter. Still, there was no telling sign of who it was. Phil looks strangely angry, and Techno’s a bit confused as to why he looks as such.

“Techno.. This is dangerous. This means somebody knows where you live,” Phil says, his voice sounding more dangerous than what his words meant.

“Phil, they wouldn’t send me this if they wanted to harm me _or_ Ranboo,” Techno tries to reason with the slowly angering man.

Phil’s anger was the worst, pushing guilt onto you in a nice, manipulative way that made you feel like the scum of the planet even if you’d done nothing wrong. Techno hated it. 

“But it’s dangerous! What if you and Ranboo got hurt?” Phil yells, an outburst in the quiet anger the room was filled with. A small part of Techno feels _terrible,_ because Phil is _worried, Phil just cares and it’s Techno’s fault-_

The smarter part reminds him this is always what happens when Phil gets angry. He chooses somebody to blame then makes them blame themself. It’s happened enough times that Techno realizes when it’s happening.

The voices on the other hand argue with one another. Some blindly yell _Dadza!_ While the others, the ones who seem smarter, whisper to tread carefully, to not fall for Phil’s tricks. 

Techno promises those smart voices he won’t. He couldn’t, anyways, with those same voices analyzing all of Phil’s words and small little movements and release Phil’s true thoughts.

Once again does Techno wonder where these voices come from.

It doesn’t matter right now, not when Phil is angry and Techno wants him to be _quiet._

“Phil, is it any of your business? Why do you even care, you _know_ I can take care of myself and Ranboo isn’t even here right now,” Techno responds, offended in the way that Phil doubted his skills. Techno’s been betrayed enough times to be suspicious.

“Because- because-” Phil’s voice rises louder with each word, stuttering over what he wants to say. Or maybe he was slowly giving drama to say something that would hurt Techno.

“Because you’re my _friend,_ and I want to keep you _safe!_ ” Phil’s voice is so incredibly loud, emotion leaking into his words, but Techno’s eyes flash red. 

His small little voice from earlier that was so resentful of Phil speaks louder in the back of his mind, drowning out the loud chatter of the other voices.

It whispers to him, and he agrees. His own voice speaks the truth. It’s a small part of him, saying what he really does think.

His words are quiet, his tone monotone as always but his voice deeper. It contrasts with Phil’s loud yell earlier.

**“Why don’t you want to keep your kids safe, then? Why** **_didn’t_ ** **you?”**

Phil looks horrified. Techno doesn’t even feel guilty. It’s the truth. It’s the dirty, disgusting truth.

Phil has made so many mistakes with his own kids, and does not once admit it. Nether, he’s the one who _stabbed_ his own _son._ Never did Phil visit his own child in exile. And Phil held no attachment to L’manberg despite it being formed by Wilbur, carried upon Tommy’s shoulders, and finally taken by Tubbo’s hands.

Phil was a terrible father. Maybe that’s why no matter how much Phil treated him as a son, Techno never called him _Dad._

Techno hated the thought of Philza being his _dad_ after seeing what Phil did for his actual kids.

Phil turns and leaves, clipped wings leaving feathers upon the ground. Phil leaves, and bitterly does Techno only see it as Phil running from his mistakes once more. 

Techno’s house is quiet now, cold and he’s alone but now he is glad for the silence. For the absence of Phil’s yelling, and that Ranboo was not here to witness such an event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheheehe
> 
> cant wait to write the next chapter. theres lore there!!
> 
> edit: i.. i accidentally used 'techno hated the thought of techno being his dad..' and nobody mentioned it smh,,, i fixed it but :'D isnt that embarassing and probably the world telling me i need to at least proofread before posting a new chapter...
> 
> not like i'll listen lmao. un-beta'd for life /hj


	12. Lying to Oneself | Familiar Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza thinks.
> 
> (Why did he kill his own son? Why why why-)
> 
> He only helps ghostbur because the ghost of his son burns, makes him feel like he’s the one who got stabbed-
> 
> The blood of his own child is on his hands.
> 
> -
> 
> Edward shows Ranboo something special. A little room, secret and hidden and-
> 
> That swirl on the roof is familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philza being Bad Parent part 2  
> and also philza not being self-aware enough to call himself out smh

Philza has no place to return to; L’manburg is gone, he has not spent the time building himself a base and has been half-exploring and half-staying-with-Tech. He’d never thought he’d have to run from Techno.

_(You’re running from your problems again,_ his brain whispers. He’s always ignored that part of him, though. The part that knew his mistakes. His issues. He ignored it, so he ignored it again.)   
  
Ender. Techno just _had_ to-

Had to say it to his face. 

Philza really had wanted to keep Techno safe. Techno was… Techno was somebody he could help and even fail without feeling _guilt._ Techno was his _friend._ Techno he adopted, in all but title.

So why did he protect Techno better than he protected his own _kids?_

His brain whispers to him the answers; his own mistakes.

He was scared. He was scared of being _Dad._ Of being _Dad_ with no _Mom,_ of holding the responsibility of, not one, but _two_ other humans who would depend on him and take him as _example._   
  
Phil was so scared. So he put _distance,_ even if he _thought_ he wanted to take care of his children, he never admitted he hated the thought of having kids all on his own. Maybe that hate was based on fear, but it was hate all the same.

It was hate all the same, and hate that allowed him to run that diamond sword through Wilbur’s chest. It was the last thing he could do for the elder of his children in blood.

A release. An escape from the pain Phil knew he gave Wil.

It was mercy.

But then Ghostbur appeared, and suddenly all that _was_ of Wil was _gone,_ instead a ghost of when Wil was a child and Phil a good parent in Wilbur’s place. And every night, Phil saw once more in his nightmares - the room. The button. Sometimes, Wilbur begged for death and begged and begged, and again did Phil stick the sword in his chest, tears dropping onto Phil’s cloak. Wilbur’s blood pooled onto his lap as he’d pull his _son_ near to hug.

Other times, Wilbur begged to _live._ He pleaded with his own father to _save him, protect him,_ **_raise him._ **

Phil stabbed him. Phil stabbed the nightmare version of his son, the twisted reality that hurt more than his own son begging him to _kill me, Killza._

It haunted him. Still, Philza smiled and pretended he was a good father. _No, he_ is _a good father._

After all, he protected Techno and Ranboo just as a good father does. He protected the two like they were his kids.

Or maybe not. He protected them like he should have protected his kids.

**Philza is a nice father** **_(Just not a good one)._ **

\--

  
  


Ranboo curiously follows after Edward, stepping around the twirling vines rising from the floor like second nature. He avoids stepping on mushrooms, but he’s a bit distracted as to where Edward is leading him.

_“Where are we going?”_ Ranboo asks, his words slipping out in Endern as he addresses the much taller enderman.

Edward gives what a small growl-like noise, sounding like an equivalent of a hum.

Ranboo shrugs, following after the enderman anyways.

Suddenly, Edward’s arm reaches out to _just_ about stop Ranboo before he steps right off the ledge, into a never-ending pool of lava. Ranboo’s breath catches, grateful Edward was here to stop him from falling in.

But Edward doesn’t say a thing to him, only bringing him slightly backwards from the edge. 

Edward begins…

_Singing?_   
  
It’s hard to label it as singing, but it makes sense. _Sing. Singing._ Ranboo tries to catch onto the lyrics, but although he can tell it's sung in Endern, they are words he does not understand. Was this what Edward wanted to show him?

Slowly, a large chunk of the lava cleared out of the loud expanse of lava; a set of white stairs appeared up from the bed of netherrack from underneath. The stairs slowly rose up to the ledge he and Edward stood at, the mysterious singing from Edward never stopping. Ranboo cautiously stood, waiting for Edward to move first; the enderman stopped singing and turned to give a nod. Edward slowly walked down the white stairs, arms fidgeting in a sign of wanting to _hold._ Ranboo followed after, looking anxiously at the lava being held up at the sides but trusting Edward.

The stairs were so mysterious. _Who knew about this?_ _  
_ _  
_ Ranboo had a feeling even Techno didn’t know.

\--

Ranboo walked through the halls, following Edward further in. There was an entrance leading to something _more,_ to something _calling Ranboo._ Edward gives a smile - as much of a smile that an enderman can make - as he gestures to the entrance. 

Ranboo takes a step forward into an enormous room. On every wall is a bookcase, even item frames holding some books. Posters line some of the walls, but that’s not what catches Ranboo’s eyes.

No, what he sees is the very clear _portal_ in the room.

Not a nether portal, but the portals of which were banned and forgotten; only remembered in old history books from before the Guardians erased their existence.

The Guardians. They were said to be all-powerful beings, holding a human counterpart. Many said it was simply legends, but anybody of the Dream SMP knew it was fact; Dream himself has a Guardian counterpart by the name of DreamXD. A.. strange name, but DreamXD was powerful; afterall, it was him who sealed off the End. 

Staring into the End Portal in the room, and the books lining the walls, marked by subject, Ranboo had to wonder what other Guardians existed. Who of the Guardians could break the seals DreamXD had placed?  
  
Well, maybe Ranboo didn’t need to wonder so much. Because there was a very familiar swirl on the ceiling of the large room. For a moment, Ranboo combs through memories he’d only recently regained to find the name of the memory attached to that swirl.

Suddenly, the name pops up in his mind.

Karl Jacobs. _Karl._

That was the same swirl on Karl’s shirt that was painted onto the ceiling of this mysterious room, holding an activated portal to the realm Ranboo _knew_ he was from. This room belonged to Karl. Ranboo would ask how, why, _when-_ but it seemed the easiest way to find out right now would be to go through all the books lining the walls.

  
Ranboo heads to the section marked as _Guardians,_ and begins picking out books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. man i'm glad i got this chapter out, and i still have so much loreeee to make!! soon enough.. soon enough ranboo will return to the overworld. and plot will thicken.
> 
> hopefully :'D
> 
> ALSO. 100 USER SUBS POGG
> 
> edit: i changed "philza is a good father. (just not a real one)" to "philza is a nice father (just not a good one)." brrrrrrrrrr


	13. Gaining Knowledge; Cold Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo reads.
> 
> He reads of myths that Karl swears are real, reads of Guardians that sound suspiciously similar to now-
> 
> And then moves to a section called Journal Entries
> 
> ...what had Karl been doing?
> 
> \--
> 
> Sapnap doesn’t know where he belongs.
> 
> He’s alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lore ;)
> 
> Ranboo goes brrrrrrrrr.
> 
> Meanwhile, Sapnap hurts! :D
> 
> i still do not know how to make chapter titles. do these chapter titles feel weird? :'D

For days, Ranboo sits in the large room, usually sitting in one of the many benches set around the bookcases. A stack of books usually lays on the table next to him. Some of the books are read in Endern, and Edward stays to help with any unknown words.

Edward watches in interest; the enderman also teaches him the words to the song of which was the password to this hidden room, and brings food down to Ranboo on days when Ranboo forgot to return to his mob-home.

Ranboo doesn’t dare enter the Ender portal; he’s heard that one cannot leave the End Dimension unless they kill the Ender Dragon. A part of his Enderman instincts whisper to  _ never  _ kill their queen.

But Ranboo reads; he goes through books describing Guardians, some of which conflict each other in descriptions before he comes across a chapter explaining how Guardians usually change their appearance, keeping only important, telling features. So Ranboo goes through so many books, finding more things than ever and  _ basking  _ in the knowledge, knowledge he won’t forget.

After a long period of time spent reading the books about Guardians and writing notes on the different Guardians he’s read of  _ (so many which reflect his friends),  _ Ranboo moves to the next section-  _ Journals Entries. _

Many books are worn out, and in some places the writing is messy and rushed. The book, the writer Karl, the  _ words- _

They sound scared. They sound as scared as Ranboo’s  _ Do Not Touch  _ book felt; and Ranboo can only quietly trace over the words describing the fear Karl felt from slowly losing memory of himself and others, and-

And Ranboo  _ understands.  _ Ranboo understands, and it’s terrible to completely understand what Karl is writing of, to read the description Karl made of himself to  _ remember,  _ to read all the memories put into words so Karl could not forget them. It hurt, terribly, because it had been  _ Ranboo  _ doing the same not so long ago.

Curiously Ranboo skims through more journals, some having dates and others not, but the age defined in the pages- and eventually, the newer books get more  _ clear.  _ Karl describes a white palace where his memory slowly heals and returns to him. It makes Ranboo smile, knowing Karl did not suffer from the fear of  _ forgetting  _ forever. 

And then Ranboo tries to think. Are these from the current time? Are these books from right now? If Karl can time-travel according to these journals, then- then when did Karl regain his memory? Was it now? Was it later? It confuses him all the same, but he still goes back to look for any dates written on the journals.

A frown forms on his face when Ranboo realizes Karl had not regained his memory in the  _ current  _ time.

\--

Sapnap doesn’t know where his feet lead him after he leaves Dream. He simply follows the random direction he’s chosen, too wrapped up in his swirling emotions. Hurt blossoms in his chest, and he  _ tries  _ to tell himself he’s being unreasonable. Dream didn’t need to tell him anything. 

But-

_ It hurt. _

The realization that Dream didn’t trust him enough  _ hurt.  _ It  _ burned,  _ as Sapnap’s emotions usually did, but it felt more like a trail of magma left behind than a raging fire as it usually did. It was burning pain in a  _ tired  _ way. Sapnap was so tired of Dream withholding information from him, of Dream  _ refusing his help.  _   
  
Sapnap both understood and could not understand Dream’s refusal for help. It was Dream’s pride, it was Dream’s own trust issues- that he could understand. It was easy to see Dream’s pride and how Dream preferred being independent; it gives an easy impression of Dream being  _ guarded.  _

Sapnap knows that; he  _ has  _ known that. For years, he simply stayed there on Dream’s side, hoping,  _ wishing  _ that the blond would take his constant presence gratefully and eventually trust him. Every cut was cleaned and bandaged by Sapnap, any nightmare that woke Dream up at five in the morning was soothed by Sapnap. Sapnap did all he could to show he wanted to help, to  _ support  _ Dream without breaking any of the other’s boundaries.

But it had been years. Their friendship had lasted so many years - it had lasted through Dream roughly tearing their relationship apart, saved only by Sapnap carefully mending it and making sure that Dream knew Sapnap would  _ always  _ be there for him.

It hurt. Sapnap should’ve stopped and recently-

Recently, Dream changed. He knew that, but he thought, of all things, of  _ all things-  _   
  
Dream wouldn’t abandon him. Sapnap gave his undying support, over and over and over and all Dream did was block him out; Dream never returned that support or care, and it  _ hurt.  _ It used to burn, become a fire that consumed his entire soul and brought him to  _ hurt others,  _ to burn  _ everything- _

And then the fire was put out, from what feels like both moments and hours ago. The fire was blown out by the strong winds of their argument, leaving only embers and ashes of sadness. Sapnap felt so empty he wanted the fire to return; it felt like something was  _ wrong. _

Sapnap was so used to his emotions being fire and flame; being relentless, ready to consume him and burning him already- the emptiness in comparison somehow hurt  _ more.  _

It hurt, because he knew- he knew this hurt would not go away. It would ache forever in the back of his heart, it would scar and not heal for a long time.

Sapnap looked up to the gray sky and bright sun, no clouds in sight, and looked around. He shivered in the cold, looking down to find snow beneath him. When had he..?   
  
It had been evening when Dream and him argued; how long had he been walking, stuck in the empty type of hurt in his chest?   
  
The cold itself made him shiver, with Sapnap born of fire and so used to warmth that the snow made his body shiver terribly. Still, it did not hurt as much as it could have. It felt like the cold numbed him, or maybe it was that his emotions seemed so numb that not even the cold bothered him right now.

He was far from his base, far from his house, far from everything he knew and yet he did not mind at all. Sapnap picked an enderchest from his inventory and placed it down before heading to the nearest tree to get some materials.

He didn’t really feel like going back to the land he knew.

_ (Or, maybe, he didn’t feel like going back to the land he used to know but was now so unfamiliar it hurt. Maybe, this untouched terrain was what he needed.) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pspspspspsp next chapter's going to be Ranboo's notes. some of which will be first person F
> 
> anyhoot, comments are so pog aaaaa. i love seeing people agree/disagree w how i view phil!! of course, its an au so some things must be taken into consideration as this (quite obviously) does not follow canon haha


	14. Ranboo's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo's notes on the Guardians and Karl Jacobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: this is not all the guardians ;) and who knows if the information is true? hmm
> 
> shorter chapter bc its just ranboo's notes. lmao

**_Guardians_ **

**_All Guardians are invincible. All have a human counterpart_ **

_ DreamXD _

  * _Ruler/Protector of Dream SMP, Guardian of Cunningness_


  * Set up runes to block end


  * Human Counterpart : dream


  * Powers: runes, Cheats


  * Notable features: smiley mask, lots of green, long blond hair


  * Sources: Dream SMP History, The Ban of the End, Recorded Evidence of Guardians


  * Visited Overworld, but only to enforce laws



_ Karl:) _

  * _Guardian of Time_


  * Allows Karl Jacobs to time travel ?


  * Opened end portal in secret base


  * Human Counterpart: Karl Jacobs


  * Powers: Time Travel, Opening Runes, ??


  * Notable Features: Swirly pupils, colorful robes


  * Sources: Guardian of Time, Recorded Evidence of Guardians


  * Has own dimension (According to Karl Jacobs’s journals)



_ Pandas _

  * _Guardian of Flame and Lava_


  * Known for staying in Nether


  * Created Blazes


  * Counterpart: Sapnap


  * Powers: Lava, Fire, Creation


  * Notable Features: Long hair, white headband w ribbon, flame symbol


  * Sources: Fire Guardian, Nether History, Creation of Blazes, Recorded Evidence of Guardians, Art Collection of Guardians


  * Mainly lived in Nether, occasionally visited overworld and left trail of flames everywhere he walked



_ GeorgeNootFound _

  * _Guardian of Isolation & ???_


  * ??


  * Lonesome


  * Counterpart: George


  * Powers: ??


  * Notable Features: Heterochromia, wears blue,??


  * Sources: Recorded Evidence of Guardians


  * Quote: “This Guardian was quiet, but kind. He was loud, but also lonely. Most noticeable was his beautiful eyes, and the vast amount of blue he adorned. He came one day and told me to stay; to not fight in the war. I listened, and by the next day our side had lost.”


  * Seems to wander between dimensions



_ Blood God _

  * _God of Blood, War_


  * Feeds on violence


  * Powers: ??


  * Strong Skills at Fighting


  * Counterpart: ?? (Technoblade?)


  * Notable Features: Blood, Pink Hair


  * Sources: Wars, God of War, Blood God : A Warning, Legends of Guardians, Recorded Evidence of Guardians


  * Quote (Blood God : A Warning): “If one sees a man wearing a mask but most noticeable having pink hair on the opposing side, run. Do not stop running, for he will not stop until everybody is dead. He feeds on blood and fear. Run. Escape. Surrender is not possible.”


  * Lived in overworld, born in nether



_??? _

  * _Guardian of Chaos_


  * Unnamed


  * Powers: To Create Chaos, negative/positive emotions


  * Counterpart: ??


  * Notable Features: ??


  * Sources: Recorded Evidence of Guardians


  * ??



_ Twin Guardians _

  * _Not actual twins, but best friends_


  * Connected (emotions)


  * Chaotic, Love Playing Pranks


  * Shared Powers: ??


  * Counterpart(s): ??


  * Notable Features: One brunette, one blond - both take on teenager appearances


  * Sources: Recorded Evidence of Guardians, The Twins


  * Quote: “The two laughed together, lived together, practically breathed together. If one were to die, the other would surely follow. They loved playing harmless pranks; they burnt down the village bell and then helped repair it. It was kind..”


  * Interacted in person with people; seemed more human than god sometimes



_ Nihachu _

  * _Guardian of Revenge & Loyalty_


  * Goddess


  * Powers: ??


  * Counterpart: Niki ?


  * Notable Features: White Wings, Halo, Glowing White Eyes


  * Sources: Recorded Evidence of Guardians



_ PS: more guardians, but these seem most important. Check out Legends of the Guardians for more info. They seem like gods? _

_ IMPORTANT INFORMATION: The Guardians die when their counterpart dies. Then, the two merge and become a ghost. _

_....Ghostbur ? _

**Karl Jacobs**

_ It looks like Karl has been time travelling for a long time. He only solved his memory loss on 3/5/21. It is currently 1/19/21 for me _

  * _He made a secret base, of which has an ender portal_


  * It can only be unlocked using Endern Singing, using words only Endermen can make


  * Made journals on all his time travelling adventures


  * Wrote books on the past and future of which he travels to


  * He only returns after dying


  * He has a goal : most likely to protect his friends?


  * Gained time travel abilities from his Guardian Counterpart



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> also apparently in the Ranboo-centric tag i'm on the first page if you sort by kudos. H U H ?


	15. On the Way, Corruption, Snow, Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time Ranboo returns to the overworld; besides, Techno kinda misses the kid.
> 
> \--
> 
> Tubbo is angry, but he can wait.
> 
> \--
> 
> Little cottage at the edge of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brrr!!
> 
> lunar new year :)
> 
> MAKING PLANS FOR PLOT IS HARD WHEN ALL WANT TO DO IS WRITE LORE

Ranboo is still studying; reading, taking in knowledge as if he needed it to live. It was something new to him, and he enjoyed it thoroughly so; the feeling of learning and  _ knowing.  _ It makes him hungry to know more; to learn everything he can for the sake of  _ knowing it.  _ He remembers so well the feeling of uncertainty he’d felt with no memory; not all his memories returned - some gone from time, but some returned in the end.    
  
He didn’t explode the community house. Of  _ course  _ he didn’t. He knows that now, but.. But what if Techno hadn’t..?   
  
_ What if..?  _ _   
_ _   
_ Ranboo didn’t want to think of the  _ what if _ s. There were so many  _ what if _ s. But right now, he was surrounded by knowledge he could consume, and he’d never felt happier in his life. 

That makes him wonder; when was the last time he’d been in his house? He would’ve headed up, but it was so much easier to just read here. Well, Edward had gone up to the surface and Ranboo would have to come up for dinner or Edward would scold him. In that disappointed way that makes Ranboo wonder if this is what a mother’s scolding is like. It makes him laugh, imagining so.

And Ranboo continues reading, not even realizing it was about time Ranboo returned to the overworld.

\--

Techno walked through the nether, allowing his feet to follow along the path he could remember in his sleep. First, he would head to his own mob home. Then, he’d be able to make it to the Warped Forest that Ranboo was staying in. He just had to be careful- it was unlikely, but somebody could be following him.

He let out a deep sigh, checking to make sure his gold armor wasn’t breaking. Techno stretched before continuing on the memorized ‘path’ into the red forest. If anything, he could lose any trail amongst the red vines of the Crimson Forest.

\--

Tubbo frowned at the vast amounts of paperwork on his desk. Ender, he’d do anything to get somebody else to do this work. He had  _ other things  _ to do. Ranboo escaping had made him so  _ angry.  _ Tubbo felt like lashing out at anybody, at putting the monster of negative emotions onto a person, to make somebody  _ hurt.  _ It would feel so lovely, to watch somebody  _ hurt- _

He took a deep breath. He might’ve failed this time, but there were always other times to prove his strength and grow in power. Tommy was still under his thumb… perhaps, he could use that.

He was angry, now. He wanted Ranboo  _ dead.  _ Maybe Ranboo hadn’t done  _ much,  _ but, well- Dream always found it fit to let practically innocent people hurt to make himself better. What stopped Tubbo from doing so?   
  
Perhaps Techno thought Tubbo hadn’t seen him, but there was only one person on the server with pink hair. Now, if Tubbo could  _ convince  _ Tommy to scout out Techno’s base…

\--

Techno, in an anxious manner, ran his fingers through the loose ponytail that kept his hair from falling into his face. The heat of the nether didn’t bother him much, but it was extremely different from the cold of his home in the overworld. Techno walked calmly throughout the red forest. To an outsider’s view, he looked lost- but there was purpose in his steps. Behind a tree he pulls a lever and opens the doorway to his own mob home. 

His mob home was slightly chilled, with packed ice a new addition to one of the walls in his home. Underneath the packed ice were cauldrons ready to catch any melting water from the packed ice.

Techno hung his cape on the wall by the gold chain that also keeps it around his shoulders when he wears it. He looks around the nice room, checks the time, and decides to read a book while he waits.

\--

Sapnap shivers in the cold. And  _ damn,  _ is it cold. Still, he places down the spruce wood and cobblestone to make himself a nice, one-story house. If he needs more room for storage, he can just make some underground room or something. Finally, he walks in through the door to the warmth of the house; magma blocks being efficiently used and emitting heat through the floor. Sapnap walks to the living room area, the fireplace’s glow reflecting in his eyes, and he lays down. He deserves some rest.

And so he rests in his little cottage-like home at the edge of a spruce forest, unknowing of his nearby neighbors.

\--

Finally, Techno is able to make his way to Ranboo’s house. Carefully, he goes down to the quick tunnel he’d made connecting to somewhere near Ranboo’s place. He grabbed his cloak and began his way through the path.

By the time he’s reached Ranboo’s place, he’s tired and hungry; sprinting for that long was tiring, and although there was enough room for a horse, he didn’t feel like risking an animal’s life in the nether just yet. 

He emerged from underneath some warped-forest grass, the air above only a tad bit more open than the air from underground. Just as hot as ever, though.

Techno doesn’t bother knocking on the door; he walks right into the house. He expects to hear some sort of surprised sound from Ranboo, but he hears nothing. It’s strangely quiet. 

Perhaps Ranboo went out on a walk. It must get stuffy staying at one place; Techno can understand.    
  
Well, Techno can stand waiting for a bit. 

  
Except when the ‘bit’ turns into ‘a very suspiciously long time’, and Techno’s been sitting for  _ hours.  _ Where is the kid? Anxiety churns in his stomach, and he can feel himself go on guard; what if something happened to the kid? Maybe he was being a bit irrational, but Techno had just recently found out both Dream and Tubbo were after Ranboo. He had some right to being worried. So he paces around the room, waiting and waiting for Ranboo to arrive, all while trying to tell himself the kid will be fine, that he just has to be  _ patient.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i was planning to write in ranboo n techno interaction. i just. oops. shrug


	16. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is just a bit (a lot) of an idiot, and well, proceeds to accidentally worry Techno.
> 
> \--
> 
> Boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I updated oops.
> 
> Uh, last week was a terrible week beginning on Tuesday, so I couldn't write at all that week. I wasn't in the right place to write, so I took some time off for my own health.. which means this didn't get updated,,,, sorry!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the Techno & Ranboo interaction !!!
> 
> Boat.

Hours pass. It’s been- it’s been  _ too long.  _ Where is that kid? Where’s  _ Edward?  _ He knows he turned up unexpectedly, but Techno had at least expected that Ranboo would be here by now. Maybe it’s unreasonable. Well, it’s probably unreasonable. It  _ is  _ unreasonable. Techno’s not even that close to Ranboo! Yet.. here he is, worrying over the disappearance of Ranboo. Just-  _ ugh.  _

Techno’s brought back to attention when he hears the opening of the door.

_ “Where the HELL were you?!”  _ Techno yells as Ranboo opens the door with his elbow. The kid carries a stack of books, tucked into his chest to keep them upright as he rests his chin on them so they don’t tumble. Techno’s voice, however, makes Ranboo jump from shock. The books fall to the floor.

Techno doesn’t bother keeping the worry off his face; why was Ranboo disappearing for  _ hours?  _ The kid- the kid was supposed to stay  _ in  _ his little cottage, what if somebody had seen Ranboo, somebody who was after Ranboo-

Even worse, what if Ranboo had gotten injured? What if Ranboo had fallen into lava, or accidentally angered some piglins, or just  _ fell  _ and-

What would-

How-

Techno doesn’t know. He  _ doesn’t know.  _

Ranboo looks startled, but he- he looks  _ okay.  _ Techno scans him for any injuries, letting out a small sigh of relief when he sees no visible injuries. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Ranboo says nervously. In all honesty, Ranboo has no clue as to why he isn’t  _ scared.  _ Nervous, yes. Slightly guilty.. Maybe?   
  
Techno gives a sigh, “Where  _ were  _ you?”   
  
Ranboo laughs, a short, nervous type of laugh, “I was.. Reading.”   
  
With a deadpan stare, Techno asks, “ _ What.” _ _   
_ _   
_ \--

Of  _ course.  _ Of course the kid would be reading (Ranboo just said Edward gave him books, and that sounded like at least part of the truth). And  _ of course,  _ the kid would just so happen to lose track of time when reading. Once again, Techno gave a sigh.

Ranboo was in the small kitchen, preparing tea. As to why, Techno had no idea. Was it even safe for Ranboo to drink tea? Doesn’t it have water? Won’t it hurt the enderman-hybrid?   
  
Still, Ranboo happily poured Techno a cup of tea, before sitting down across Techno on the small table. 

“Edward should be coming back soon,” Ranboo says, carefully drinking some tea. Techno just nods, bringing his own cup up to his face before taking a sip.

“Seriously though.. I knew you were a nerd, but to think you’d spend so long reading you forget the time,” Technoblade sighed.

Ranboo then proceeded to spit out all the tea he had just been drinking.

\--

Edward walks into Prince’s home, being pleasantly surprised to see his roommate sitting there along with the youngling. He gives a hello, waving to the both of them and not mentioning the tea spill to Prince.

“Roomie!” Techno exclaims in his monotone voice, sounding as though he were, well, emotionless- but under the monotone was slight joy.

Edward just nods before going to stand in his boat.

_ Boat.  _ Strange little device made by the people, but it’s so fun to sit in.  _ Boat.  _ It gives him the same happiness of holding a block.

Prince and Techno continue talking to each other, and Edward doesn’t miss how happy the two of them look. They truly are like brothers, even if Techno is piglin and Prince is enderman. It is normal for those not related to still be family, especially in endermen culture whereas almost everyone is  _ brother, sister, sibling.  _   
  
Yes. Endermen have genders as well. It’s a nice sense of identity.

It is late, Edward thinks. For days, the young Prince (or, Ranboo. But Endermen cannot translate Ranboo to their language, and there is an energy around Ranboo that makes Edward think  _ prince. _ ) has been reading in the room that even Edward does not know the original purpose of. All he knows is that it is the only way back to their Motherlands, and it holds knowledge that Edward himself does not know of. A part of him does not wish to know; the knowledge in there has never been for him to read.

Something - something old and ancient and _powerful_ - told Edward that Prince was the only one who would be able to use that knowledge correctly.

So Edward sits and watches as Prince talks to Warrior (Techno) and wonders what the future will bring. He has lived for decades, longer than any human has, and he is one of the few Elders that is so ready for change.

Edward is.. Excited.

\--

“So, we’re leaving tomorrow?” Ranboo asks, having cleaned up the tea spill from earlier.

“Yeah, if that’s alright with you,” Techno answers, giving a nod.

“Of course it is! Man, I’m kinda gonna miss this place..” Ranboo trails off, looking at the walls of the place which was his home for what seems like forever. He’s comfortable here. Oh so comfortable. The neighbors are kind, there are books he can read and he can  _ learn  _ from, he’s regained certain memories  _ (Happy moments; sending letters to Tommy in exile, Niki reaching up to ruffle his hair, Tu-).  _

Still, he knows he has to return to the Overworld. There’s so much he needs to find out - he wants to ask Karl about his time travel, he wants to connect the Guardians to their mortal counterparts, he wants to help Tommy. All of that can’t be done if he just stays in the Nether, away from the world and society.

“Before we go,” Techno speaks up, a hint of worry in his voice, “There  _ are  _ some things you need to know.”   
  
Ranboo tilts his head curiously, and Techno proceeds to tell him of what happened in his absence.

\--

So. Dream is after him. Tubbo still wants revenge. They have an anonymous ally. Phil is pissed.    
  
Well.

_ Well.  _

_ WELL. _

_ W E L L . _

And here Ranboo was, thinking it would be okay in the Overworld. Just a reminder that he should never think positively or be optimistic. 

His anxiety spikes, and he wants to stay here even more, where Dream or Tubbo cannot find him, where he’ll be safe-

But what good would hiding do? He’d be trapped here, and he doesn’t want to be trapped  _ (Not again, please, he’s sorry, sorry, sorry, not water please it  _ **_burns-_ ** _ ) _ . 

Maybe he can ask Techno for tips on fighting when they return?   
  
Ranboo just sighs and curls up on the hammock (not a respawn bed; beds + nether = boom, bye bye Ranboo). Tomorrow will be a fairly long journey back home.

(When did Ranboo start thinking of Techno’s house as  _ home? _ )   
  
\--

Techno, for what seems like the millionth time today, sighs. He wishes he could tell Ranboo that he was safe, that they’d make the journey and be fine afterwards - but in all honesty, it was safer for the kid to at least know who he’s facing. 

  
...Ender. Techno told himself not to care for Ranboo; to not get attached. Yet here he lays on the couch, thinking of how to keep the enderman-hybrid safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! It was so fun to write Edward's pov.. 
> 
> Also, like, I don't write fluff. I write softness and like. techno calling ranboo 'kid'. edward giving techno the endern name 'warrior' and giving ranboo 'prince'. small lil things :)
> 
> brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr
> 
> comments make me feel poggers. me feeling poggers = not killing off ranboo and having techno sob "kid..."
> 
> was that a threat?
> 
> .... n o ?


	17. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo returns home.
> 
> .
> 
> Boat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B O A T .
> 
> I really went brrrr, huh? getting back into updating <333
> 
> ALSO: If any of you guys think a tag should be added, please tell me. I am simply writing as I go. I don't even have all the plot thought out. This fic will be long. There's gonna be a lot happening I hope,,, so I won't always remember tags I need to add! Please do tell me if any tags should be added and I will most likely add them :D

The air is chilly on Ranboo’s skin, and he feels slight anxiety as he usually does while walking over snow. He wonders why snow doesn’t hurt him; only melted snow harms him. ...Drinking water doesn’t hurt him either. Well, just one more added to the list of mysteries that make up Ranboo’s existence.

Walking through the snow is difficult, the snow deep but recently fallen and with each step, Ranboo’s feet slightly sink into the snow. It’s quiet, but comfortably so as it usually is with Techno. Ranboo’s always been okay with being left to think; he rambled a lot, but he could always appreciate the quiet. _(He thinks and thinks, to try and quiet the background noise of rushing water and Tubbo’s voice.)_

Still, he can’t deny that despite the walk through the snow (why _is_ the nether portal so far from home?), he felt excited to return. He hadn’t lived with Techno for long, but his time there had been comfortable and warm. He woke to warm breakfasts, he was allowed to pet Techno’s dogs, and feeding Carl was fun, even if Techno had called it ‘paying rent via unpaid labor’. Techno was.. Techno was _important._ Techno had saved him, and Ranboo would be forever grateful. He wanted to pay him back, somehow. 

For now, he was just excited to be _home_ soon.

When Techno’s house became home to him, even Ranboo does not know.

Soon they arrive; Ranboo turns to give a grin to Techno, before running over to Carl. The horse is so pretty in his diamond armor, and Ranboo gives him a quick pet before going up the steps to enter.

His eyes catch onto the coat hanger near the kitchen where Techno’s iconic apron hangs. Before his stay in the nether, Techno had let him stay in the living room. He wonders where he’ll stay now.

Techno speaks up, “So, uh.. We’re home now.”  
  
He sounds awkward. Ranboo responds, just as awkward, “Yeah, we are. Uh.. where am I gonna stay now? Cause I could just make my own house, but like I’d need to stay in the living room until I’m done with that-”   
  
Techno cuts him off, “No, I- uh. While you were gone, I made an addition to- I made an extension, and it’s empty but I- I _guess_ you could stay in there? You’ll have to probably pay rent at some point, but-”   
  
Techno effectively stops nervously rambling when Ranboo lunges to hug him, which feels a bit awkward considering Ranboo’s taller than the piglin hybrid but Ranboo can’t help it. Techno has done so much for him, so much more than he deserved, and Techno wasn’t even _friends_ with Ranboo before. They’d known of each other’s presence, and they’d talked, but they hadn’t been anything other than acquaintances before-

Before Tubbo. 

But, well, he was safe now and it was thanks to Techno. Techno who made him a home in the nether, who taught him of hybrid laws, Techno who cooked him warm breakfast, and Techno who built him an entire _room._

Tears well in his eyes, and they _burn_ but he’s so happy he doesn’t even care.

Techno chuckles, looking away but feeling happy that Ranboo liked the gift nonetheless. 

Ranboo releases Techno, and his mind thinks _family._

\--

Edward easily teleports into the room mere moments later after having inspected the new addition to the house. He teleports to the living room, before excitedly hopping into his boat near the fireplace.

_Boat._

_Boat._

_Boat boat._

_Boat boat boat._

_Boat boat boat boat._

_Boat boat boat boat boat._

_Boatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboatboat-_

**Boat.**

\--

Techno leaves Ranboo to his own devices, and Ranboo decides it’s only fit to start decorating his room. _His_ room. It feels so nice to say that. He doesn’t have much on him, but he _does_ build some bookcases to put away the vast amount of books from Karl’s library onto the shelves. He hopes Techno wouldn’t read them, but he also doesn’t think he’d mind. He really should talk to Techno about that library and the end portal at some point. Well, maybe not the end portal. But there was a good chance that Techno was that _Blood God,_ right? So.. so that meant Ranboo had to do something with that information. There were so many variables in place…

  
  


Well, Ranboo would just have to think more on this later. Right now, he’s busy decorating his room. He places a grass block onto his desk, nodding to himself at the addition to the room. _Block._

He’d been so worried about Dream and Tubbo and anybody else who wanted to harm them (Ranboo knew Quackity hated Techno. Well, obviously.), but it really seemed like everything was okay right now. It honestly did.

\--

L’manberg is dark. There is unrest hiding under fake smiles and brushes off of _it’s okay._ Fundy watches as he always has. He used to be bitter about how he was constantly ignored and underestimated, but he’d long since learned how to make use of it, instead. He was more powerful than people wanted to think. Shapeshifters were _strong,_ able to manipulate the flow of magic around themselves to completely change their own body. 

Nobody ever said shapeshifters were restrained to known animals or even half-human, half-animal and assumed hybrids. 

Fundy lurks in the shadows, quite literally. He may be a redstone engineer, his mind wired to change redstone to create amazing things that weren’t thought of to even exist. But he also knew how to think outside of the box; his imagination had always been big, and it was easy to imagine himself as a practical shadow.

So Fundy watches, stares as L’manberg’s president plans on hurting more people, and Fundy thinks. 

He knows who to tell of this; Fundy does not have many friends, but maybe the identity of his recent closest friend and best ally is surprising.   
  
He slips out of the room, prepared to retell the knowledge he gained simply going unnoticed. 

Fundy slips into a house in L’manberg, still a shadow. 

Minutes later, Fundy walks out in his half-human, half-fox form.   
  
\--

Ranboo stares in surprise at the chorus fruit cupcakes. It’s.. it’s his favorite food. There’s a whole tray of it just _waiting_ on the counter.

“Hey,” Ranboo calls out to Techno, not once taking his eyes off the cupcakes.

“Don’t eat the cupcakes yet, help bring dinner over,” Techno orders, Ranboo’s mind catching onto the _yet_ in that sentence.   
  
..So he’d get to eat the cupcakes soon. Got it.

Ranboo went to bring over the two plates. It was a fairly simple dinner of steak and baked potatoes, which isn’t really that surprising, but it’s warm and homemade, which beats the bread that he had eaten in the nether. 

“Thank you for making dinner,” Ranboo thanks with a small smile. Techno nods in acknowledgement, and the two end up eating dinner in silence. At the end of dinner, Ranboo grabs a chorus fruit cupcake, and then grabs one for Edward. The elder enderman looks excited as Ranboo comes over with the baked good. The two enjoy the cupcakes, giving their thanks to Techno over their mouthfuls of sweetness.

Techno just chuckles. There’s noise in the house again, and Techno is thankful for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B O A T .
> 
> I'm not even lying when I say I did NOT mean to give fundy pov here, i just needed a break between and a way to move on the plot.. i was gonna do tubbo pov but thats no fun is it? 
> 
> Tubbo is the confirmed villain in this story btw. Dream also is, but less so ig? Idk... but well, you could tell from the whole execution day, right? Something's wrong with Tubbo. I'm trying to make his character.. very bad at being self-aware. Meanwhile, Tommy is becoming self-aware! Exile messed him up, and he realized Dream was manipulating him. It makes me think, maybeeee Tommy would look at himself deeply to think 'how did Dream use my weaknesses against me' so he could fix those. he doesn't wanna be hurt again. 
> 
> man,,, I have a bit of plot thought out, but as always the start is just the build up. The first like, really major conflict... 
> 
> I don't think you guys will like that.
> 
> So, uh, for now, ENJOY THE TRAINING ARC!


	18. Training Arc I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18: The Beginning of the Training Arc  
> Ranboo has a dream. A memory. 
> 
> Techno decides to teach Ranboo how to fight, where they find he can teleport. Huh.
> 
> Phil regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo-hoo!! me? updating on a weekend? wack. 
> 
> this chapter is a bit longer than usual because instead of obsessively checking the wordcount for when it was 1k words so i could immediately post it, i instead added everything i wanted to for this chapter.
> 
> i should do that more often.'
> 
> (im too lazy to capitalize my words in my notes 

Dreams are strange things. Sometimes they are so clear they feel like a memory (and well, they can be) and other times the details blur at the edges and once you wake it’s like you never dreamt at all.    
  
After waking from a dream, a beautiful dream, one wants to return. They grasp onto the already fading memories of the dream, wanting to hold onto their own mind’s imagination created during your sleep.

Ranboo does this, mind desperately trying to keep fragments of his dream  _ (memory);  _ alas, the pieces slip away and Ranboo is left just barely touching the edges of the entire land he had been in.

Now, all he remembers is a woman beautiful with short white hair contrasting against dark skin and a beautiful smile highlighted by bright red eyes. A figure with long dark hair and pale skin, human but also  _ not _ . He runs around beautiful hallways, elegant and seeming like how one imagines a castle; armed people have dark skin similar to the lady and to Ranboo’s enderman half.

It is all so familiar. It  _ hurts.  _ Because he recognizes this dreamscape, but he doesn’t know where from. Who was that lady? Why did he feel so utterly happy being near her? And the man, with the gentle, soothing aura? Why did he run through the halls? Usually running in a dream would signal  _ fear,  _ but all he had gotten was  _ happiness. _

Still, the dream continued slipping out of his reach until he couldn’t remember any of the details, and all he could remember were his own thoughts of the dream. 

He’s left sitting in his bed, frustrated and despaired at the lost of what  _ should  _ have been a dream but felt so much more like a needed clue to his unknown past.

\--

When Techno goes in to grab the kid, Ranboo looks like a mess. Not in a bad way per say but.. He looks exhausted. Techno wonders for a moment if he should cancel the plans he’d made for today, but they’re important so he guesses he’ll just keep it relatively calm. 

“Kid?” Techno calls out to Ranboo, faintly noticing this was probably the first time he’d properly called out to Ranboo as  _ ‘kid’.  _

Ranboo looks up groggily, staring in confusion at Techno. Techno just shakes his head and sighs fondly, “C’mon, we have things to do today.”   
  
The kid looks awake enough at that, so Techno leaves his room and instead gets to making breakfast. Just as Techno’s about to go wake up Ranboo  _ again,  _ the teen stumbles out of his room in the suit he always wears (why  _ does  _ Ranboo wear a suit? That’s kind of weird. And not suitable at all for the snow. Maybe..). The sleeves are slightly wrinkled, but it looks like it was the smell of pancakes that got the kid out of bed.

“So, uh, what are we doing today?” Ranboo asks after they both sit down to eat pancakes. Techno stares for a moment at the excessive amount of powder sugar Ranboo puts on his pancakes.

“Training. You have dangerous people after you, and you need to be able to defend yourself,” Techno answers easily, taking a bite of maple-syrup covered pancake, and not saying  _ ‘I want you to be able to protect yourself for if (when) I can’t protect you’. _

Ranboo looks up surprised, but just nods in response. Techno doesn’t mention the small smile Ranboo has gained. Techno, however, does want to smack himself for being happy that the kid doesn’t look as..  _ Distressed  _ as he had this morning.

\--

Techno holds out a stone sword - wood swords are all too light, good for  _ true  _ beginners but Ranboo has fought before as everybody here tends to; stone swords are closer to the weight one wants to get used to, but not sharp enough to hurt a sparring partner. Techno carefully steps toward Ranboo, pushing aside the memories that reflect the training he’s giving to Ranboo  _ (“Hey, Blade, why are we using dumb stone swords, I can carry an iron sword-”) _ . 

Techno had learned one of the best ways to learn was  _ watch, understand, practice.  _ Which means Techno shows Ranboo proper stances and how to dodge, and Ranboo watches carefully and then tries repeating so Techno gives him tips and reminders, and Ranboo keeps practicing.

“Keep your sword up.”   
  
“Widen your stance. You won’t look weird when you know what you’re doing.”   
  
“Put strength in your entire arm. Not just your wrist.”

“Keep yourself a step ahead the entire time.”   
  
So on it went until Techno decided it was time for them to spar. Ranboo looked nervous, but Techno just humorously reassured him it was just a spar; not a fight, but a spar. After all, there’s only so much one can learn against a training dummy; and only so many ways one could learn to dodge without any actual attacks to dodge from. 

Techno picks up his stone sword and gets into stance, Ranboo awkwardly doing the same. Their spar is really more of a  _ “I hit, you dodge the best you can”.  _ Techno thinks if Ranboo learns to dodge all of Techno’s attacks, nobody should be able to harm him.

Ranboo still looks  _ extremely  _ nervous. Really, he shouldn’t be. Or maybe it’s better that he is? It means he’s not reckless, that he’s not overestimating himself  _ (“I can beat you, Technoblade, any day.” “Sure, RaccoonInnit.”) _ . 

So Technoblade attacks, making sure to slow his attacks just enough for Ranboo to be able to see them so he knows how to dodge. Pride grows in Techno’s chest as Ranboo follows both his instincts and his mind, letting his reflexes take hold and keeping a watchful eye. Techno only realizes he’s gotten a bit too into the spar when Ranboo’s eye widens. Techno stops before his hit, but Ranboo isn’t even there anymore.

“ _ Huh,”  _ Ranboo says from 10 blocks behind him.

\--

It’s been such a long time. Phil.. Phil should have gone back and talked to Techno. He should have gone back and tried to explain, or even owned up to his mistakes. He should have. He  _ could  _ have.

Yet he didn’t.

All he could do was wallow in self-pity and self-loathing, in regret and loss. He was such a shitty father.

He went and had a son with the woman he loved, only for her to die mere moments after Wilbur was born. He’d despaired; he had ignored his one last remainder of his love and instead cried. 

That is when it started, isn’t it?   
  
Philza had always wanted to have children. It was simply something he wanted; he wanted to raise a child and give them happiness and teach them. He’d always thought he would do it with the partner of his choice, would share the responsibility and burden.

He was so wrong.

And oh, how he failed at having children. He couldn’t take care of Wilbur, so why did he take in Techno? Techno who was loud and more maintenance but he could at least  _ look  _ at Techno. Techno with piglin ears and pink hair and red eyes. Not Wilbur with his wife’s smile, his love’s curly brown hair.

And then.. Tommy. It really wasn’t what he should have done. Phil ignored Wilbur, and couldn’t even help Techno with those ‘voices’. He just let Techno go out at night and return with bloodied hands and simply wipe away the blood.

But how could Philza leave the small, crying baby in the forest? He couldn’t. He just couldn’t.

_ He doesn’t hear a lady cry, cry so loud the forest  _ **_shakes_ ** _ because her child is  _ gone _. Philza feels small tremors of what seems like a small earthquake and rocks Tommy to sleep. Wilbur stares through the doorway, wanting to ask “Dad, when’s dinner?” Techno is gone. _

And Tubbo.. Tubbo was abandoned in a box at his doorstep. Phil  _ knew,  _ he  _ knew  _ who left the small toddler at his door, but.. Phil never once told the little boy. 

Never.

He had made so many mistakes. Could he have gone back in time, he would. He would be able to fix what was wrong, but he  _ can’t  _ do that.

So instead, Phil stays there with his wings covering his shaking, sobbing body as he wonders what would have happened had he just been there for his first son.

In the midst of his cries, an awkward voice speaks out, “Yo, uh.. Are you okay?”

But.. nobody is even near the snow biome except for Techno and Ranboo. Phil knows he’d retreated to the forest, so who-

  
The blond man looks up and all he can think is  _ why is a pyromaniac in a literal snow biome.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao did you guys expect that thing at the end? me neither. i was just going to write sad philza and set him up for possible redemption. i didnt even mean to put in sapnap.
> 
> but here i stand


	19. Even in Confusion, One Can Lend a Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap was confused. He was just here to get some supplies, and instead he finds Mr. Philza Minecraft crying in the forest.
> 
> (Both of them had run away from their pain. Sapnap sees a reflection of himself.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS A LONGER CHAPTER. I WILL TRY TO GIVE LONGER CHAPTERS PERHAPS? it's not too much longer but i've decided to not obsess with the word count and be like "i will post as soon as i write 1k words!" and INSTEAD be like "i will write what i wish for this chapter and then find a good ending point to end it on! if it's not 1k words, i'll just write more (since i do want a minimum of 1k words)" :D
> 
> so, enjoy! even if there is no boat, no grass, and no ranboo or techno here. oopsies?

This really was not what Sapnap was expecting when he came to the forest for supplies. Really, how often does somebody run into Mr.Minecraft crying in a forest? Probably not like, ever. Sapnap doesn’t really know what to say to the crying man, but he can’t very well leave him here. 

Sapnap wondered  _ why  _ Philza Minecraft was in the forest near his house, but Sapnap’s probably strange for running from the Dream SMP and deciding to instead build a cottage in a snow biome, so he guesses he can’t really talk.

The blond man gives out a laugh; dry and full of bitterness. Blue eyes similar to Tommy’s look up at him, but they don’t seem to have the same feeling at all. While Tommy’s had been like the sky, all-too large but familiar, Phil’s eyes seem more like an ocean. Deep, and light on the surface on normal days - dark underneath, and able to become stormy at a moment. Philza’s mouth opens ever-so slightly to ask a question, “Why are  _ you  _ of all people in a snow biome?”   
  
In all honesty, not even Sapnap can really admit to understanding. He might  _ know  _ that he came to get away from the pain he gained in Dream’s presence, but there’s a clear difference between knowing and understanding. So the brunette gives a shrug, “I don’t know. Why are you crying in a forest?”   
  
Sapnap doesn’t really know Philza. He knows of the man; he knows Philza had large wings that seemed to span out large enough to touch the edges of the earth, he knows this man is the reason for Tommy hiding his pain behind a facade of loud happiness, he knows this man is the reason Wilbur started a war due to a craving for something of his own. Sapnap  _ knows  _ so much, but he cannot understand the man.    
  
Then again, is it his place to try to understand Phil? It shouldn’t be. He is not close to the man, and although his friend was hurt by Phil, it doesn’t mean it’s his place to try and understand the man.

Well, Sapnap does kind of want to know (and understand) why Philza Minecraft is crying in the forest near his house. Which is why he asked. That is how you get knowledge, after all - by asking questions.

“I..I just got into an argument with Tech,” Phil answers, his voice breaking off near the end. It sounds like he’s about to continue sobbing. Sapnap awkwardly looks away. He doesn’t really know Techno either. Techno and Phil both seem so far away from him; the two are legends in their own rights, but Sapnap couldn’t quite call himself friends with the two. Maybe Sapnap had a healthy fear of Techno; the piglin-hybrid was known for his battle skills, but Sapnap also felt a small bit of camaraderie with the piglin-hybrid. After all, Sapnap was born of fire, a blaze-hybrid - he and Techno were born in the nether and considered it one of their homes.    
  
It’s an almost unspoken rule that mob-hybrids look out for each other, more so than normal hybrids. Hostile mob hybrids were usually extremely discriminated upon; not in the Dream SMP or the nearby lands, but elsewhere they were usually used in illegal fighting rings.

For a moment, Sapnap allows himself to wonder as to why Technoblade and Philza could’ve fought. The two were the closest of friends, born of blood and war. Sometimes they were even considered having a father-son sort of relationship. He wonders if Phil ran away after the argument or if he was kicked out.    
  
Sapnap doubts the latter.

Oh, wait, he needs to say something. Something.. Comforting. Sapnap’s surprisingly empathetic (and out of the ‘Dream Team’, probably the best at understanding emotions in general), but it doesn’t mean it won’t be awkward trying to comfort Phil. He doesn’t know the man. It’s also just feels awkward trying to comfort somebody older than you.    
  
Well, he can try.. Food’s good for comforting, right? And the snow is cold, so surely Phil wants to get out of the cold. Yes, that’ll work.

Sapnap speaks up, suddenly extremely grateful for the fact he’s an extrovert and fairly sociable, “I won’t ask why you two fought, but it’s cold out here. If you want, you could stay at my cottage for a bit and rant at me?”   
  
Phil looks slightly wary at his words, but surprisingly agrees, “Alright.”   
  
Sapnap grins, only a small one, but a smile nonetheless. He hasn’t talked to anybody for a while, and he felt like he was slowly wilting. Extroverts  _ do  _ thrive off others after all.

He leads the winged man to his home, wondering how Phil’s wings would fit through his door. Sapnap guesses if Phil can’t get in, he could just make an entrance for the blond. 

\--

Phil’s wings could fit through his door. That was good for Sapnap, at least. Sapnap quickly rummaged through his barrels for the ingredients for some mushroom soup. He can hear a slight flapping noise, and glances back to see Phil.. nervously moving his wings slowly. He won’t judge Phil on the man’s nervous ticks, and just proceeds to chop up mushrooms and add milk to make mushroom soup. He technically  _ could  _ just craft the food, but crafted food usually tastes worse and actually regenerated less hearts than properly cooked food. Crafted mushroom soup tastes absolutely disgusting - no spices, too thick, and it doesn’t even give many hunger bars. Plus, he wants to make comfort food for Phil! Food always helps. Hopefully it does this time as well.

While letting the soup cook in the pot, Sapnap occasionally stirring as to not let it burn, Sapnap takes out some loaves of bread to eat with the soup. He’s glad he decided to make mushroom soup rather than something like chicken noodle soup… he had a low stock of noodles, and he lived in the snow right now; there wasn’t a lot of meat he could get until he decided to bring chickens over.

Finally, the food is finished, and Sapnap pours out some soup into bowls. Phil sits on his couch. Sapnap smiles at the blond, setting down the soup onto the coffee table in front of him. Phil thanks him, but continues to look away. 

Sapnap has always been empathetic. It came naturally to him; as a child, if somebody close to him cried, so would he. It was  _ easy  _ to understand other people’s emotions.

It was one of his greatest strengths, and his worst weakness. It made him susceptible to anger and sadness more often than others. 

Sapnap realizes Phil might not want to talk right away, and he understands. He’s always understood people’s emotions easily; it was one of the few things he’d prided himself on understanding. If he couldn’t understand the person, he could understand their emotions at the very least.

So Sapnap ever so easily stays quiet; the silence wasn’t pressuring as it usually was for him. Sapnap liked filling in silence. It was simply what he did. But right now Sapnap could understand Philza needed time and  _ quiet  _ to sort out his own thoughts. And after quietly finishing up his soup, he takes out his so-called ‘ _ comfort blanket’  _ (named by George and Dream after the multiple times he’d draped it around their shoulders after they cried) and wraps it around Phil, careful not to disturb his wings. Maybe he should be a bit more scared, considering how Phil is smarter and probably stronger than him, but he can’t find himself to be scared. 

Phil looks up at him, finally, to give a grateful smile. Sapnap hopes Phil really  _ sees  _ how Sapnap understands. Sapnap hopes Phil knows that Sapnap won’t judge him, that Sapnap won’t force him to talk. That Sapnap will just help him.

Both of them had run away from their pain. It only made sense to help each other, after all.

\--

It is so  _ cold.  _ His mentality slowly slips away, all alone in his too-big base with no friends. He’d driven them all away. That was what he wanted, right? He wanted them to go away. If they were away from him, they’d be safe. They’d be happy.  _ He  _ could be happy, could do what he wanted without staying careful to keep his friends happy.

So why did he feel so utterly and deeply  _ alone? _

\--

A mask falls to the ground and a small bit of the porcelain chips off, the pressure making its way through the small weak point and cracking the edge of it. The ‘ _ crack!’  _ of the mask so loud in the large room the small noise echoes around the far walls. 

  
After the crack follows faint sobbing noises; quiet but in the silence seeming to encompass the entire room. The sobs speak of loneliness and heartbreak, of regret and apologies.    
  
The sobs are begs for forgiveness, in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i swear i always end off chapters with a surprise, even for me. i didnt mean to write that end bit, but here i stand....
> 
> hope you all enjoyed reading ! i have plot but next chapter is not completely planned. i think it will be drama. it is uncertain. 
> 
> now i am going to go pop popcorn and eat popcorn while playing genshin impact which i recently got.


	20. Manipulation, Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo finally convinces Tommy to tell him of where Technoblade lives. Despite the sinking feeling in his gut, Tommy knows if he stays silent he will be exposed. All he can do is prepare for whatever Tubbo plans to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
> once again i did not care for word count but instead plot!! pog !! enjoy :)
> 
> ,,,theres no techno n ranboo interaction this chapter either oops <3

Tubbo knocks on Tommy’s door, a bright smile on his face. For a moment, as Tommy opens the door for the brunette, Tommy allows himself to believe it is like the old days. Tommy lets his mood brighten for a moment, truly lets himself believe that now that Tubbo is here, the day will be even better. That the day will be full of fun; pranking others on the server, talking to Wilbur. Only for a moment does he allow himself to believe everything is right in the world as it had been before L’manberg was ever imagined by his elder brother. As everything had been before Eret betrayed them, before Schlatt returned, before Wilbur fell into insanity, before Tubbo betrayed him to exile.

Before his entire world fell apart.

Then he is reminded of reality - he is reminded that Tubbo is not a friend, but a foe. He’s reminded that dealing with Tubbo nowadays is a battlefield, not of blood and outright violence but of hiding in the shadows and underneath a facade. 

Tommy allows his expression to go from  _ ‘weak, defeated’  _ to  _ ‘hopeful, happy, brightened but still tired’  _ or so he hopes. His goal is for Tubbo to see him as somebody completely reliant on Tubbo, willing to do everything for affection and friendship. He gives a bright grin to Tubbo, making sure his voice is warm but weak at the same time. 

Tubbo gives a supposedly discreet smirk. Tommy describes it as  _ ‘supposedly’  _ because he catches it right before Tubbo gives a large smile. Tubbo casually lays his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, and Tommy shuts up the voice in him that yells to forcefully shove it off. Instead, Tommy looks eagerly into Tubbo’s eyes, waiting for him to speak and ‘trying to hide his excitement’. 

Tubbo takes the bait. Tommy can see it in the gleam of his eyes. Even now, when Tommy knows they’re on opposite sides (despite Tubbo being oblivious to this), he can read Tubbo as easily as ever.    
  
It would sting that Tubbo couldn’t see through Tommy's facade if Tommy could truly find it in himself to care.

But he can’t. He, in all honesty, cannot. 

Maybe before he would have cared, but he’s come to realize that  _ this  _ Tubbo, the one who tried to execute Ranboo just as Schlatt had tried to execute Techno, wasn’t his friend.

Perhaps Tommy should hold more sentimentality towards their past friendship. But he  _ can’t.  _ Not when Tubbo had grinned moments before dropping an anvil onto Ranboo’s head just as he’d tried with Techno. Ranboo, who sent him letters in exile and was there for him more than anybody else. Techno, who had begun warming up to him and handed him the axe of peace.

Tubbo opens his mouth to subtly ask  _ (demand)  _ something of Tommy, “Tommy!” He still calls out Tommy’s name with an  _ ‘aye’ _ , Tommy realizes.

“Hey, Tubbo!” Tommy greets almost weaklike.    
  
“I wanted to talk to you,” Tubbo smiles, eyes closed into crescents. Tommy tilts his head ever so slightly as he quickly makes up a response with just enough of his loud personality and his facade of weakness.

“Oh, you did? Well, what do you want, big man?” Tommy asks, already following along to where Tubbo was dragging him. As they walk, he looks around L’manberg.

There are still wanted posters of Technoblade. He wonders if they’ll ever be taken down, or if the only time they’ll disappear is when L’manberg is eventually exploded again.

“As you know, Tommy, Technoblade has yet to pay for his crimes,” Tubbo says in a deceptively welcoming manner. Tommy can practically feel the sizzling anger underneath the surface of Tubbo’s words.

“Huh? I thought that his execution thing was his punishment?” Tommy asked, pulling onto the clueless act.    
  
Tubbo laughs. It sounds cold and dry, nothing like the full-blown on laughter Tommy remembers. “Tommy, we  _ failed  _ there. He escaped punishment for his crimes. So.. we need to  _ succeed  _ this time.”   
  
Tommy nods to show he is still listening, but Tubbo’s next words truly bring him to a panic.

“It would be really helpful if we knew where he lived. Last time, we found a compass to his house from Phil, but this time we haven’t got any way to find where he is. So I figured, who else to ask other than the one person who lived with him?”    
  
The reminder that Tubbo  _ robbed  _ his father is not a kind one. Despite his resentment of Phil, to know his best friend had robbed his  _ father _ to harm his brother- to  _ kill _ his brother burns in a way that he’d not expected. Tommy would’ve thought he was less worried about it, but finding out about it after exile was horrid.    
  
Techno’s eyes after the failed execution looked darker and emptier than ever. It had scared him. The last time Techno had looked so bad was after Wilbur’s death.

But even more terrifying was that Tubbo wanted to know where Techno lived. Well, Tommy knew that wasn’t quite what Tubbo wanted. No, Tubbo had gotten over the failed execution of Technoblade a while ago. Perhaps he was still mad, but Tubbo was intelligent enough to understand defeating Technoblade was a lost cause. Honestly, it had been from the start - the piglin-hybrid had fought off more than a dozen people at once, yet the “Butcher Army” had believed four people would be enough. It was foolish, borderline suicide mission.

And it was, especially for Quackity.

Returning to what Tubbo really wanted, however; Tubbo wanted to know where  _ Ranboo  _ was. Not Techno, but Ranboo. Ranboo was an easier target, but to go straight after the enderman-hybrid was surely too obvious. So what did Tubbo  _ really _ want?

  
Tommy didn’t know, and he almost wanted to tell Tubbo he couldn’t remember where Techno lived. But it would be unbelievable, considering he’d lived there not even a month earlier, and would even expose him and his secret intentions. 

But then- Ranboo and Techno would be in danger. The only two who had truly cared for him, other than Tubbo from before his best friend changed into somebody unrecognizable. 

So Tommy, hiding his relunction, tells Tubbo of the direction to Techno’s house.

Unease churns in his stomach as Tubbo gives a large, warm smile and thanks Tommy gratefully.

Tommy feels horribly sick.

\--

When Tommy returns to his house, he locks the doors and rustles through his chests. He is quick to type out a message to a certain friend. He needs to send a letter quickly to Technoblade. And so Tommy rushes to one of his backrooms, making his way to the sewers and trying to hold in the vomit rising in his throat. 

He can’t-

What if-

What if they die, because of him? Because he couldn’t shut his mouth, because Tubbo now knows where they are and now they’ll be hurt. He knows his face is pale, his eyes are blown wide, and tears are forming in his eyes. They drip down to the floor, and he can’t  _ breathe.  _

Before he knows it, he’s looking up into black eyes and a particularly-accented voice is calling out his name. 

“Fundy?” Tommy asks, glad that the shape-shifter had at least received his message.

\--

Fundy doesn’t quite know when Tommy decided to reveal his true self. 

Now, Fundy might not have been Tommy’s best friend, but Fundy was considerably smarter than others. Despite how genuine Tommy was with his brashness and how easily Tommy brought in the emotion called  _ annoyance,  _ a part of Fundy just  _ knew  _ that wasn’t all there was to Tommy Innit. Perhaps that was what brought the two to meeting soon after the failure of the Butcher Army. 

They discussed a lot, and it had been quite the insightful conversation. They became allies, the two underestimated of L’manberg, and next thing Fundy knew, he was relaying information to the blue-eyed blond. It was not an unequal trade in any way. Fundy knew his reputation in L’manberg was low, because of  _ and  _ despite being the son of the founder of L’manberg. It would be easy for him to be kicked out of L’manberg under the pretense of ‘following his father’s footsteps’. So in exchange for information easily gathered, Tommy promised protection - whether in L’manberg or outside of it. And that was enough.

Besides, the kid (younger than him, despite technically being his uncle - this is what happens when old men decide to adopt small blond children from forests) was somebody he really did want to look after. So when he received the nervous-seeming message from Tommy, despite the blond having recently been very composed, he knew there was something truly wrong. Tommy had only asked for Fundy to meet him in the sewers to send a letter soon, but there were spelling mistakes making it clear Tommy’s emotions when typing out the message.

So Fundy rushes over in literal light form, keeping his consciousness together with pure mental will. He gets to the sewers and returns to his half-fox, half-human form to run near to Tommy’s house. Fundy sees the blond on his knees, clutching onto himself as though he were falling apart. He realizes Tommy’s not breathing correctly, and crouches down to try talking to the blond.

“Tommy? Tommy, can you hear me? Tommy, you need to start breathing-”   
  
Tommy looks up to Fundy, tears dripping down his sickly pale looking face.

“Fundy?” Tommy asks him, before promptly passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo.
> 
> letter person revealed huh ;)
> 
> did any yall expect that? who knows
> 
> i noticed i havent written any one-shots lately, or for any of my series, or for that continuation of smiles hid broken hearts... like im kinda sad :( i wanna write more one-shots... should i ?


	21. For a World to Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, all of a sudden, the world flips upside down by the actions of one. 
> 
> In a certain perspective, the world has become utterly, and dangerously, silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA-
> 
> LMAO. i was going to write more for this chapter, but i'm heading off to bed for now ;)
> 
> have i ever mentioned how amazing writing makes me feel? for me to have fun creating content, and others enjoying what i create? Because i really do love writing. it makes me so happy to be able to post a chapter!!!
> 
> lmao you all ain't gonna like this chapter tho.

Ranboo wakes as he usually does, warm in the strangest of ways for him. Just waking up in his own room, calm and relaxed is a blessing. He wakes expecting breakfast (and half-chastising himself for being  _ selfish,  _ but he tells that voice to shut up because this is his  _ routine _ ), and walks tiredly out of his room to get food before Techno begins training for the day.

But the kitchen is quiet, and Techno is not there as he has been for the past few weeks. It’s not something Ranboo’s too bothered by; once in a while, Techno would be off researching or something of the likes, and would forget to come back in to make breakfast. 

Sometimes, it surprised Ranboo how easily Techno’s house had become like..  _ Home  _ to him.

In the air is something..  _ Wrong.  _ There is something wrong. Why-

It can’t be because Techno is out. There is something else utterly, terribly wrong. A sense of foreshadowing looms over his entire being. Ranboo feels sickly, like he should go back to sleep and pretend he’d never awoken because he just knows, the words echoing in his very being.

_ Something bad is going to happen.  _

Something absolutely  _ horrid.  _

Ranboo just gulps, and steps outside to find Technoblade, ignoring 

\--

Maybe, just maybe if Ranboo had heeded the warning his instincts  _ screamed at him,  _ it would have been fine. If Ranboo had stayed cautious, near paranoid, maybe nothing would have happened. To ignore one’s instincts is a bad thing. To not follow them isn’t particularly bad, but to completely ignore it is simply foolish.

But maybe, just maybe- nothing would have changed. Perhaps this was a set moment, and not much could stop it.

In the end there was no time for regret. There was only time for response. 

\--

That night, Techno recognized something amiss. Ranboo looked almost unreasonably nervous (almost unreasonably, as Ranboo often looked sort of nervous), but more importantly the house was empty of the other sharing this house.

“Where’s Edward?” Techno asks, mostly to himself as he looks at the empty boat near the fireplace. He looks towards Ranboo for answers, but the kid just shrugs. Edward.. Doesn’t normally go out without  _ any  _ sign. Edward usually tries to get Techno’s attention before he leaves (a kind gesture, as Edward didn’t  _ need  _ to tell when he was going out, but kept Techno’s anxiety at bay) - so when had Edward left? Perhaps Techno just hadn’t noticed, after the long night he had? After all, Techno had stayed up all night, preparing.. Something. He’d left the house under Edward and Ranboo’s care, and even this morning he’d been busy  _ and  _ exhausted. So there was a chance he had seen Edward leave, but forgotten.

Still, Techno looks into the empty boat, almost missing the enderman’s presence. Ranboo looks over curiously, but otherwise finishes up his dinner.

...Why is there a note in Edward’s boat?   
  
And upon reading it, Techno has a slight panic attack.

\--

Techno’s panic attacks aren’t obvious. He refuses to make sense of things, can’t connect to the world around him, goes silent, has slight trouble breathing, but most importantly he latches onto the ‘closest’ person. And by ‘closest’ he means emotionally so. He hadn’t even realized he  _ got  _ panic attacks until after he had them, and all he can remember is the anxious fog that had settled over his brain.

He hates panic attacks. They take him out of control, and the voices get louder in concern, but they don’t help much. They just give him a headache and make the fog in his head all the thicker, and his thoughts swirl around him slowly, not fully sticking. His natural instinct is to go to somebody he trusts and hope  _ they  _ can help him connect the words and their meaning to his brain.

But now  _ really  _ isn’t the time. He tries to fight the urge to turn to Ranboo, because Ranboo is a kid and shouldn’t have to deal with his problems. So instead, Techno takes a deep breath, holds it, and then exhales. It calms him down enough to take in the information on the note. The  _ threat.  _ The  _ ransom.  _

Painstakingly, Techno forces his eyes to re-read the almost too-neat words.

\--

_ Dear Technoblade,  _ (it sounds so sickeningly polite)   
  
_ It is in L’manberg’s sincerest apologies for escorting your enderman friend to jail. However, due to recent events, it has been decided that your punishment has yet to be fully dealt out. Due to recent light shining onto you possibly holding a fugitive of L’manberg in your home, we needed to convince you to come for a discussion. Do not worry, as we will not harm your friend so long as you attend. We do hope you obey the laws of L’manberg and do not wear your armor. If recent rumors of you holding one of our fugitives did hold truth, then it would also be within your best interests to bring the fugitive, if you do happen to hold him within your midst. We expect no response, and only your attendance on the following Thursday. _

_ Third President of L’manberg, _

_ Tubbo _

The letter is polite, full of flowery words to trick one into believing there truly is no bad will. High vocabulary is used to make the writer seem more intelligent, to look down upon the reader. But underneath the polite wording is malice and threats, hidden carefully but shown enough so the reader  _ knows.  _ So that  _ Techno  _ knows.

Who-

_ Why?  _

Why did Tubbo dare kidnap Edward, from underneath his nose? How did it happen? Were people spying on him? Had they been waiting for the right moment, when Techno was just weak enough to sneak past by carefully?    
  
Had somebody ratted out the location of his base? Quackity no longer held a compass. Ranboo held no coordinations to his base, and they’d come through the sewers and another pathway. Ranboo wouldn’t have (he  _ couldn’t,  _ Techno pleads for it to be true), so-

Had Phil? Had Phil seeked vengeance for their previous argument, and decided Techno needed a taste of what danger could arrive? Or, perhaps, had Phil been correct in his suspicions of the letter-writer who had claimed to be an ally?   
  
After all, Techno hadn’t questioned how the letter-writer had known where he lived. If the letter-writer had a deal or was allied with a shapeshifter, there was no doubt they knew where  _ everywhere  _ was. 

So-

Who?   
  
_ Who? _ _   
_ __   
And it breaks his heart to think of the only person who would rat out his location to Tubbo.

_ Tommy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )
> 
> well i mean i didn't kill him or technically hurt him. referring to edward. 
> 
> : ) ) )
> 
> i wonder, would it have been more dramatic for me to reveal the letter-writer only around now? then again, i think it's important for you guys to know Tommy is on Techno's side, even though Techno believes the opposite.


	22. Fear, Anticipation, Pain, Promises of Revenge (Incredible Luck)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end, there had been no good decision to make. 
> 
> How could he? How could he choose between which of his friend’s lives would be saved?
> 
> But Techno has always been good at forging his own path, at refusing to believe there are only ever two - two sides, two choices. He has always made something of his own, and he will make his own choice this time as well.
> 
> He does not know what he will do if his own decision costs either or both of his friends’ lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's good chapter titles?? idk her
> 
> no kidding i had no clue on what to name this chapter i sat here like: all these chapter titles sound like trash-  
> so i stuck with the whole idk. emotion, emotion, emotion- thing. h e l p -
> 
> TW// injury, not too detailed, but w that injury is yknow. blood. kinda concerning image but it's not detailed as said. 
> 
> : )

Ranboo feels as though his world is ending as he and Techno travel by boat to L’manberg. It truly does feel like something has ended, that this is only the beginning of something horrid.

It doesn’t feel like anything is real. Ranboo couldn’t connect anything together. Just yesterday, he and Edward had a nice conversation in Endern. Edward had helped instruct him in teleporting as the enderman usually did. It had been  _ normal.  _ His definition of normal, at least.

Change came so quick, so fast that Ranboo couldn’t even  _ react  _ in time. There had been no time to wait, no time to let the horror seep in, no time to waste. He and Techno had to leave immediately to ensure Edward stayed alive. 

After all, Tubbo  _ had  _ shown how unnaturally cruel he could be. What if they arrived, and Edward was dead? They arrive and discover Tubbo had been messing with them,  _ playing  _ with them?   
  
What would-

What would he  _ do?  _

He doesn’t know. 

Still, in the back of his mind echoes what seems to be a thousand voices.

_ There is something wrong. _

_ There is something  _ **_wrong._ **

_ There is  _ **_something wrong._ **

_ There  _ **_is something wrong._ **

**_There is something wrong._ **

**_There is something wrong._ **

**_There is something WRONG._ **

_ (turn around ! ) _ _   
_ _   
_ _ (leave !!) _

_ (nO, SAVE EDWARD!) _

_ (TUBBO WHY?) _

_ (what is even happening-) _

_ It shouldn’t be like this. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**_._ **

**_There is something wrong._ **

\--

It is with determination that Techno moves forward. There are so many things he wishes he could’ve done to prepare. He wishes he hadn’t argued with Phil, because maybe then his old friend would be there by his side. No matter how much he trusts the kid (which he would never admit to), he can’t trust Ranboo the same way he does Phil. Techno doesn’t think he could ever trust somebody the way he does with Phil.

Still, Techno cannot leave Edward alone in L’manberg - not in L’manberg, where enemies were around every corner. The very president of L’manberg had tried executing both him  _ and  _ Ranboo, in bouts of hypocrisy. Tommy had proved to be untrustworthy multiple times, Quackity loathed Technoblade, and there was nobody else who would step forward to help  _ Technoblade. _

If Edward dies because of his mistakes, the blame will only lay on him. He would tell Ranboo to stay at home if not for the underlying threat Tubbo had made in the letter.    
  
And who was he, to choose? To what right did Techno have to pick the fate of his friends, to decide who dies or lives. How could Techno selfishly let Edward die to keep Ranboo safe? And how could he bring Ranboo along despite knowing the danger?   
  
A small part of him whispers that he couldn’t stop Ranboo, but the louder calls for blood drown out the small reassurance until all Techno can think of is spilling Tubbo’s blood over the floor.

\--

They stand in the plaza, and Ranboo cannot even see Edward through the water rushing around him, keeping him trapped in place. Just barely does Ranboo shove down the panic he feels from simply  _ seeing  _ the execution stand, just  _ barely  _ does Ranboo remind himself the rushing of water in his ears isn’t real. He is so close to slipping off the edge, and he feels like the only thing stopping him from doing so is the fact that Edward is in danger. Edward, who gave him lessons in teleportation. Edward, who was like family at this point, who was somebody he could turn to for whatever confusion he has on his enderman side. No, Ranboo could not afford to slip into a panic. Not right now, when his  _ family  _ is in danger. 

Instead, Ranboo looks forward with his armor placed strategically in his hotbar; he understands that Techno only does the same because of the threat on Edward’s life. This situation is truly not ideal. Of all things, it would’ve been safer (politically-wise) if Ranboo had been labeled ‘missing’, and not ‘taking refuge with Techno’. Alas, the underlying threats had not been missed, and the two walked into L’manberg unarmed. Techno looks unimpressed, but Ranboo can practically feel the anxiety from the man. 

It sometimes surprises him, how easy it is now to see Techno’s emotions despite Techno keeping them under careful lock and key.

There is a silence, with Techno glaring at Tubbo, Tubbo smiling clearly not bothered back at him, and Ranboo stares straight into Tubbo’s eyes. 

His mind still whispers that there is something  _ wrong,  _ that something will go  _ wrong,  _ but he’s not quite sure what. He wants to run, wishes he could grab Edward and teleport away but he’s not sure if he  _ can.  _

It feels like he is being suffocated, despite the wind blowing his suit slightly and the sun shining down on him.

It had been this bright out when Tubbo decided to execute him. 

Ranboo’s nerves are so close to eating him alive. Just barely does he listen to the conversation Tubbo and Techno have. Both are good at twisting their words around to sound polite and real, but just fake enough to expose their true feelings underneath. It’s a battlefield in its own right, one where Tubbo and Techno are matched. 

“Hello, Technoblade,” Tubbo greets oh so politely. 

Techno just gives the smallest bow, barely a tilt of his head, “Greetings, President of L’manberg.”   
  


Tubbo seems happy at the title he’s addressed with, and gives a smile, eyes crinkling in a way that could be mistaken for humor, “We’re both respectable men. I truly  _ do  _ apologize for the rude taking of your friend, but we do what we must to protect the country.”   
  
Techno just barely reacts to the fake apology, “Of course. Now, we came here to discuss my friend’s release.”

Suddenly, the falsely polite aura coming from Tubbo disappears in an instant as his next words make him and Techno freeze in their place. Well, only Ranboo. Techno just tenses up and discreetly tightens his grip on his sword. 

“I’m simply saying that I want a fair trade! You give us the traitor, and  _ I  _ give you back your enderman friend.”

For a moment, a single moment, Ranboo feels anxiety. Is he really worth getting Edward  _ killed?  _ Surely not, he can’t be, not when Edward has been Techno’s roommate for so long.

Techno’s vehement refusal stops his thoughts from plummeting.

“ _ No.  _ I absolutely refuse. If you prefer, we could fight instead of using  _ hostages,  _ as L’manberg is so fond of using,” Techno’s voice is cold and harsh. He’s putting L’manberg down, calling it weak for even  _ needing  _ to use hostages to get a one-up on him.

Tubbo’s stare becomes a glare, cruel and uncaring. He steps close to the lever, and that is when it becomes an outright battle. Out of nowhere, an arrow comes flying to shoot Tubbo, surely bringing the defenseless brunette to at least a third of his health. Techno’s eyes latch onto the spot of red left in Tubbo’s suit, and suddenly they are in battle. Tubbo is alone. Techno is charging towards the lone president, until suddenly there is a sharp sword at Ranboo’s neck and Techno stops completely. 

Dream stands behind Ranboo, netherite sword coming dangerously close to decapitating the enderman-hybrid. Ranboo’s breath catches in his throat, the man he fears most in the server behind him with a sword held to his neck. The world seems to freeze, and Ranboo seems to finally know why he felt that there was something  _ wrong.  _

\--

If the world had paused when Techno realized Edward was kidnapped, the world  _ falls into shambles  _ when Dream puts a sword to Ranboo’s neck. That is his  _ kid,  _ that is Ranboo who Dream is so close to killing in front of Techno’s eyes. 

His attention is brought away from Tubbo as Dream laughs, in that loud way demanding attention just from how genuinely  _ cruel  _ it sounds. Ranboo’s staring at him with fear, and Techno feels pure  _ rage, unadulterated  _ **_rage._ **

\--

Dream releases his tight hold on Ranboo as Techno leaps toward the masked man almost impossibly quick without the use of a speed potion, and Ranboo lets out a gasp as he quickly scrambles away. He’s sure the only reason why Dream let go of Ranboo was because Techno would kill Dream faster than Dream could have killed Ranboo.

Ranboo’s heart thumps too loud in his chest, so loud he hears it in his ears. His hands subconsciously reach up to the spot where Dream had held the sword against his neck. His breath is too quick, his mind too frazzled, his heartbeat too  _ loud.  _ Still, he is not so out of it that he does not see where Tubbo limps over towards. 

Tubbo limps toward the lever that releases the anvil onto Edward’s head.

And Ranboo knows what he has to do, as the clanks of sword against sword echo behind him from the vicious battle Dream and Techno have. 

\--

He teleports. He teleports right next to the water, only inches away from the watery doom, and he has only a  _ moment  _ before Tubbo drops the anvil, and that moment doesn’t seem like enough time. 

Ranboo cannot afford hesitation, and so he very quickly and painfully plunges his hand through the rushing water to grab onto Edward’s arm. 

That moment was all he needed, even as his arm  _ burns,  _ his own skin  _ melting  _ away in the few seconds he’d thrown them into water. It being rushing water hadn’t helped, the pressure only making it a worse injury. But Ranboo has hold on Edward, and suddenly he teleports Edward to him, outside the watery cage just as the anvil clangs onto the ground. 

Techno’s  _ just  _ knocked Dream to the ground and (dangerously in a fight) looks over to see Ranboo’s skin smoking and melting off, water droplets falling down to the floor with pieces of blood. He just barely notes that Edward is there as Dream gets back up. 

_ Kid- _

The voices  **scream** at him. They are screaming from fear, from anxiety, because they too have grown fond of the kid and now he is  _ injured.  _ They demand blood, revenge. Some yell to  _ return home, help him, heal him.  _ It surprises Techno. Very rarely do the voices put the wellbeing of another above blood. 

It only concerns him even more.

He is once more surprised when an arrow shoots out at Dream’s leg, keeping the masked man to the floor, just as a fox runs up to Techno. Techno watches, slightly amazed as the fox becomes  _ Fundy.  _

“We should leave,” Fundy says, looking down to Dream on the floor soon to get up, and glancing back at Ranboo’s injured arm. Techno just nods, already connecting the dots that explain who the shapeshifter was.

Techno stomps down on Dream’s ribs, probably breaking them with the force, before immediately rushing over to the kid. They need to  _ leave.  _

Techno looks back and glares at Tubbo, who is still bleeding from an arrow in his leg. He will be back, and Tubbo will pay with his life for the harm that was brought upon both Edward and Ranboo.

The four teleport away, Ranboo bringing along Techno despite being injured, and Edward teleporting the newly discovered ally (nevermind that Fundy could probably teleport himself).

As they disappear from sight, Tubbo lets out an enraged scream, letting his frustration be known to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : )
> 
> Also, I'm on twitter and today I woke up to a mess. I'm actually pretty confused, but as far as I know from my writer mutual's tweets, writers asked for more recognition (as much recognition as visual fan-artists get), and some people lashed (?) out at them, making them turn their accounts private. I just wanted to say something about this, just a bit. I think fanfic writers do deserve more clout, more recognition in the fandom. A writer can spend months, MONTHS on a fic. We don't get paid, we don't even ask for much. Of course, we (or at least I, as I won't speak for others too much) write for ourselves. But we also post our writing because we want recognition, reassurance. We post our writing because we love comments and kudos, this is literally what any writer would want. What ANY content creator would want; for people to enjoy their content. I don't know why anybody would hate on another for that; for putting time and effort into something and then showing it to the world and wanting recognition from the world. 
> 
> I just wanted to say something, and I don't have the following on twitter to make my words really count there. I figured where better than here? I'm sorry if I clogged up the end note, but if you want you could just skip it all so,,,,
> 
> Enjoy your day, everybody who read. I really do appreciate every kudos and ever comment. Hits are lovely, but you can't quite appreciate hits as you can kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ! For anything you wanna know about me just check out my profile, such as my social medias, blanket permissions, and my pronouns (she/they)! 
> 
> I love comments so if you feel like it, please do leave one! I'd love to see what you all think about this fic ;)
> 
> also: oh my god oh my god this lovely person bear drew techno in the apron,,, im in love https://twitter.com/Slumbear/status/1350261815675011072


End file.
